EPONINE:The Last Black Heir THE SORCERER'S STONES
by bloodrosered
Summary: The first book that chronicles the life of Eponine, Sirius Black's only daughter. Eponine Black, a miserably skivvy that works in Hogwarts, befriends Harry, Ron and Hermione as they solve the mystery of the Sorcerer's Stones.
1. Separated Forever

EPONINE: The Last Black Heir

BOOK I: The Sorcerer's Stones

Chapter One

Separated Forever

A man held a baby wrapped in a blanket close to his chest. It slept so silently. It was so beautiful. He sat on a bench and paused to look at the baby: its eyes were closed, its skin was the color of porcelain, smooth and soft with plump baby-fat rosy cheeks, golden strands of hair shone in the streetlamp, and its tiny hands were clenched in fists. He kissed the baby's forehead and stroked its sparse hair.

"Eponine," he whispered. "Daddy loves you."

Then, he sang in her ear a song that his family had sung for years. This man's name was Sirius Black. He held in his arms was the last heir of the Black family: Eponine Amaryllis Jane Black.

Sirius moved the baby's collar aside to make sure it was there, the necklace. It was a red stone in the shape of a heart on a silver chain. He tucked it inside the baby's clothes safely; he was glad it was there. It was a gift from an alchemist, Nicolas Flamel; he created a special enchanted endless chain that would stay on the baby's neck for all eternity; each year the baby grew, the chain would lengthen so it would fit comfortably on its neck and when the wearer died, it would turn to dust. The chain was virtually unbreakable; immune to spells or crafted weapons.

A shadowy figure appeared at the end of the street: Sirius could see a pointy hat and a long silver beard in the distance. He knew that it was Albus Dumbledore; he could spot the man for a mile. He kept the baby close to his chest.

Dumbledore took out what looked like a cigarette lighter. Soon the lights on the street flew towards the cigarette lighter until the entire street was dark. He shut it and placed it in his pocket.

"Thank you for coming, Albus," said Sirius.

"Hello, Sirius," said Dumbledore.

"I hate to be such a bother, but I need you to hide my daughter at your school. I fear that he might come back for her again. I have a feeling he's after her; she has a power that no wizard could possibly possess. I have a feeling that he will look for her and use her to bring a devastating apocalypse."

"What makes you think she will do that?"

"I spoke to Trelawney; she predicted 'Should the Dark Lord seek the bearer of the Heart, an apocalypse shall follow. Wreathed in fire, the goddess shall rise from her own death and destruction shall rain down, bringing an end to all.'"

"Ah. So this little one?" he motioned to the baby.

"Yes. We must hide her. In fact, we need to obliterate her existence: once she is safe, remove her birth certificate from the book of records and meet with me again. Then, we will cast the Fidelus charm so we can ensure that she is safe. While she is there, I want you to send me a letter every week so I know how she's doing. I will send money to provide her clothes and supplies. Once everything is in order, I will return to bring her to our new safe house."

"Why may I ask do you wish to send her to Hogwarts, Sirius?"

"It's the only safe place."

"There are no relatives of your wife?"

"Actually, Jane is not my wife, she's my girlfriend. She never spoke about her relatives."

"Very well. I'll be sure to send you a letter every week."

Sirius kissed his baby daughter and hugged her gently. The baby stirred in her sleep but did not open her eyes.

"Goodbye, my precious."

He handed the baby to Dumbledore and disappeared into the darkness, carrying the last heir of the Black family.

The next day, Sirius received a letter from Dumbledore about his daughter along with the birth certificate. Sirius trembled with delight as he read about how well his daughter was doing. He would send money for clothes and toys. Every week, Sirius trembled with anticipation as he awaited a letter about his daughter and would sob with joy as he read.

A few months later, the Potters were murdered by Lord Voldemort. Sirius was arrested and charged with conspiring with the Dark Lord and was sentenced for life in the wizard prison, Azkaban. He received no letters about his daughter. No. Letters were not permitted at Azkaban; that was why the prisoners went mad because of the dementors and lack of human contact with the outside world. Sirius held onto his daughter's birth certificate along with a lock of her hair. He sobbed with such sorrow and pain; to not receive any more letters about his daughter was devastating. He screamed his daughter's name…

"EPONINE!!!" it echoed from the prison cell and across the raging sea.

XXXX

As the years passed, Eponine Amaryllis Jane Black would never know her father. Little Eponine grew fast and Dumbledore would write a letter to tell Sirius how she was doing: how she was feeding well, how she had taken her first steps, how she spoke her first words (dumblydoo it was), how she was growing fast, etc. When her father was arrested, Dumbledore's letters were returned and he was informed that Sirius had been arrested. So, his attempts to send letters to the prison were futile as they were returned. Dumbledore looked at little Eponine with her blue eyes and blonde hair as she sat on the floor, completely unaware of what was going on, playing with her new toys that were bought with her father's money, cooing and drooling.

When Eponine had turned five, the Minister of Magic showed up to take the child away to a poorhouse for that was the law: that illegitimate wizard children who were abandoned by their parents were to be placed in poorhouses until they were old enough to leave and find work in the wizarding world.

Five-year-old Eponine clung to Dumbledore's robes, her grey-blue eyes wide with terror and her golden hair flew as she shook her head no. Naturally, Dumbledore refused because in his heart, he knew Sirius would return someday for his child.

"I insist that the child stay here," he said. "Her father insisted that she stay here for her own safety."

The Minister of Magic looked at Dumbledore. "If the child is to remain here, then she must work. Otherwise, we take her to the poorhouse."

Dumbledore looked sad as he looked at the helpless child. He knew he didn't want the child to work, but he had no choice. He nodded sadly.

"And she will be appointed a magical guardian for the time being."

"I shall do it," said a voice that was smooth as silk. In stepped a strange man with sallow skin, greasy black hair and cold black eyes.

"Very well, Severus," said the Minister. "If you'll just sign here."

As the years passed, if Sirius were here to see what had happened to his daughter, it was enough to make him weep…

Eponine worked as a skivvy under the watch of Severus Snape, the potions professor at Hogwarts. Injustice made her peevish and misery made her ugly. The poor child once had healthy rosy pink cheeks, glowing blonde hair, bright grey-blue eyes and lily-white smooth hands when she had arrived at Hogwarts, had now grown so wretched that it was enough to make a strong man weep. She was extremely pale and thin and terribly small. She seemed much younger than she was. Her gray-blue eyes were large and were sunken in a sort of shadow that was almost put out with weeping for she had cried for so long one could literally see tear stains on her cheeks; those eyes of hers inspired a great amount of pain and sorrow. The corners of her mouth had a curve of habitual anguish, which one would see in condemned or sick people. Her golden hair had dulled and was tangled and matted like a bird nest. She had hollows in her neck were enough to make one weep. Her hands were ruined from labor, covered in chilblains, blisters, cuts, calluses and filth. She wore a thin linen dress that was tattered and dirty, which inspired pity in summer and horror in the winter. She smelled of dust, dirt, and filth for she hardly bathed and was scarred with abuse.

Eponine's room was a tiny, cold attic. It was dirty and smelled like old, musty books and rotting wood. There were holes in the ceiling and rain and snow leaked through the roof. There were rats, mice, cockroaches crawling on the floor and pigeons perched on the rafters in the roof, spiders with webs were in the corners, on the old furniture and the window. The furniture consisted of broken chairs, desks and beds. There were wet books, slates and chalk, dried-out inkwells, rusted candelabras, goblets, plates, forks and other odds and ends. Her bed was just a pitiful broken, hard mattress that lay on the wet floor with a sad looking, dirty pillow. The winters and rain season were the worst; the poor girl would lie beneath her ragged blanket, shivering and soaking wet as snow or rain or cold winds blew in through the holes.

Eponine was made to run errands, clean rooms, polish shoes, wash dishes, mop, and sweep or scrub the floors, and carry heavy burdens. Snape was horrible to the child, showering her with cruel abuse: he beat her, starved her, or locked her in his supply closet, sometimes all day. The abuse didn't only come from Snape, but creatures that were his students from his house, Slytherin. Children at almost her age were copies of their teacher. The size is smaller, that's all. While she received blows and jeers, the creatures were awarded with points. She became the scapegoat of the Slytherins. Every year she dreaded the new school year; the returning students to come up with more pranks and plots to watch her get tortured and new students with even newer pranks and to tease her. She wished she could fly far away from the dreadful place.

However, the other house students: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw felt sorry for her and were kind to her. However, Eponine was forbidden to talk to the other students; she spent every day keeping her head down, silent and submissive like a beaten dog. She longed to have friends; her only friends, in fact, were the house elves that worked in the kitchen and she had learned to speak their language. The elves would bow to Eponine whenever she entered the kitchen; it was nice to see that she was respected.

It was heartbreaking to see this poor child! The more the child grew, the more wretched she became. The poor child would never know her past; never know who she truly was. She longed to ask questions about her past: where she came from, who her parents were, and what was this necklace she was wearing. Yet, any question that she asked was responded with a slap in the face by Snape. She vowed that one day she will find answers to her past. One of these days…


	2. Years Later

Two

Years Later

The years went by. Eponine lay in bed, trying to get cozy and warm beneath her ragged blanket. She was dreaming: a man with black hair and grey-blue eyes, humming a lullaby and holding her close, whispering 'I love you, my precious', again she saw a man standing in a prison that was in the middle of the sea, he screamed her name from across the raging sea and pouring rain…

"EPONINE!!!"

Then, there was a blonde haired woman, screaming…objects flying in the air, a flash of green light and the sound of a death scream, a body falling, a hooded figure with red snake-like eyes standing over her, an angry red glow and another scream…

Eponine sat up and let out a yell, sweating. Whew! It was only a dream. It was fall. She sighed sadly, knowing what was going to happen: returning students with new tricks and new students with even newer tricks for her. She shivered as she felt the fall air blow through the cracks in the floor and roof. She lied back down when the door flung open, startling her. It was Snape! His eyes glittered with anger. Eponine knew that something was wrong.

"Get up, you lazy girl!" he yelled, pulling the tattered blanket off her bed. "You've wasted four minutes of daylight!" Then in a sarcastic tone, he said. "Well, look what we're doing: lollygagging in dreamland!" Then, back in his cold voice, "When there's so much work to do. Weeds to pull, wood to chop. Work! Work! Work!"

Eponine got out of bed, put on her ragged blouse, ragged skirt, and stained apron. Then, her tattered black stockings and worn out leather boots. She didn't bother to brush her hair because she knew if she took any longer, she'd receive a lashing.

It was a cold September day, school would be starting. There would be new students coming to laugh at her ugliness and torture her. Even though it was cool outside, beats of sweat poured from Eponine's temples as she worked in the kitchen polishing the gold utensils, goblets and plates, in the courtyard pulling weeds until her hands were red and she couldn't stand it anymore, mopping all the floors of the classrooms, the Great Hall and other rooms, preparing the rooms for the new and returning Hogwarts students: making the beds, fluffing the pillows, dusting the wood tables, chopping wood and placing them in the fireplace.

Snape inspected her work and he seemed quite pleased.

"Good," he said. "I am pleased with your work. Now, gather my shoes to polish them and my robes to repair them."

Eponine gathered the basket of Snape's shoes and robes; she kept shoe polish, a black spool of thread and a needle stuck in the spool in her apron pocket.

"Before we go," he said. "Brush my hair."

He sat himself down in a chair, sitting like a king. She picked up an ebony brush and brushed his greasy jet-black locks. She was used to Snape's hair because she had been handling it for years. He _never_ washed it. Why? She didn't know. She decided it was best not to ask. The first rule of surviving as a skivvy was to _never_ ask questions, just do as you're told without question or complaint.

After she was finished, she gathered up the basket of shoes and robes and followed Snape from his room to the staircases and together they entered the Great Hall. The bewitched ceiling was a velvet black, dotted with stars and candles floated in mid-air overhead.

Once they reached the High Table, Snape turned towards Eponine, seizing her by the collar of her ragged blouse and drew her close. She forced herself to look into his cold, ebony eyes. He pointed a long, yellow finger near her pale, dirty nose as if he were scolding a naughty child.

"Now, I'm warning you, girl," he said, coldly. "Any _funny_ business, get no work done or move out of my sight, I'll box your ears. Clear?"

"Crystal, sir," she replied, trembling from head to foot.

"Good. Now, sit down there where I can see you." He shoved her down on the floor.

In truth, Eponine hated sitting on the floor near Snape. It made her feel like a dog begging its master for scraps of his dinner. Plus, she couldn't see what was going on during the Sorting Ceremony. If she dared to look above the table, Snape would catch her easily and would box her ears immediately. If she tried to look from under the table, Snape would kick her in the rear, causing her to fall on her face in front of all the Hogwarts students and they would all laugh at her. Then, the strap would be on her back immediately.

Soon, the Great Hall became noisy and crowded (even though Eponine couldn't see anything). Sometimes she would close her eyes and pretend that she was sitting amongst the students, watching the Sorting.

Then, she heard McGonagall say, "Wait here, please. Now, before we begin the Sorting, Professor Dumbledore has a few words to say."

Eponine watched Dumbledore stand up and say,

"I would like to say a few start-of-term notices for this year. First years, please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. I have also been asked by our caretaker, Mr. Filch, to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out-of-bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." There was a pause. "Thank you." He sat back down.

Soon, McGonagall said, "When I call your name, you will come forth and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

Eponine continued to work. Then, seeing her master pre-occupied talking to another professor in a turban (Quirrell, as she could recall, hearing Snape say his name at one point), she dared herself to have a peek. She stood on her knees and peeked over the top of the table.

"Hermione Granger," McGonagall said.

A girl with lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth stepped up. Eponine could hear her saying to herself, "Oh, no. OK, relax."

She sat on the stool and McGonagall placed a pointed wizard's hat, which was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. Then, the hat twitched and it spoke softly:

"Ah…right then. Hmm…right. OK." Then, it shouted loudly, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered and clapped as Hermione went to sit down.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall called.

A boy with a pale, pointed face, sky blue eyes and blonde hair swaggered forth. Then, he looked right at Eponine and gave her a nasty smile as if he were saying, "Oh, someone I can taunt while I'm here."

The hat barely touched his head and it screamed,

"SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to the Slytherin table, looking rather pleased.

Eponine's eyes glided towards Snape to make sure he wasn't looking. She saw he was looking at someone and her eyes went in the direction where he was looking. He was looking at a boy with black hair, green eyes, and round glasses. The boy looked at Snape and suddenly, he grimaced with pain and clapped a hand to his forehead. A boy with red hair standing next to him asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he replied.

(why did he do that?)

Suddenly, she could see Snape's head begin to turn slowly. A goblet in front of Quirrell began to tremble.

(uh oh!)

She began to panic…suddenly, the goblet leaped in the air and toppled onto Quirrell's lap, spilling wine all over his robes. He let out a loud, startled gasp. Everyone turned their heads to see a rather embarrassed, wine-drenched Quirrell.

Eponine quickly sat down before Snape could turn his head, pretending to work.

"You, girl!" Snape barked. "Clean him up and get him a new drink."

Eponine nodded, got up and began to clean Quirrell up. She too was rather embarrassed. All eyes were on the thin, dirty little girl. While she cleaned him up, a foul stench of onions entered her nostrils. She wrinkled her nose.

(ugh! What did he do? Bathe in a tub full of onions?)

Suddenly her little heart escaped from the inside of her blouse. It glowed softly in front of Quirrell. She saw that Quirrell stared at it as if in a trance.

"Wh-what a p-p-pretty n-necklace you've got there, 'P-p-'Ponine," he stuttered nervously.

She didn't answer (she knew it was forbidden to speak to anyone). She only dipped her head while filling up his goblet with more wine. She tucked her necklace back inside her blouse. It continued to glow and then dimmed until it was back to its original color.

"Good girl," Snape whispered as she walked passed him. "You remembered my rules and you did the right thing."

Eponine knew he was being sarcastic, but she didn't care. She nodded her head and sat back down.

Then, she heard McGonagall say, "Ronald Weasley."

Making sure her master wasn't looking; she dared herself to have another peek. A red haired boy with freckles stepped up, looking nervous. Of course, she knew the Weasleys; they had been going to school the longest since they had a big family. She had already met Percy and Fred and George; she liked the Weasley twins with their endless routine of jokes and pranks, but not Percy so much. He was kind of uptight and bossy.

"Ha!" said the hat. "Another Weasley. I know just where to put you." Then, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ronald Weasley sighed with relief. And the Gryffindor table cheered.

"Harry Potter," McGonagall called.

Suddenly, whispers broke out like little hissing fires across the hall. Eponine's ears perked up and dared to show her entire face to see the Potter boy. She heard most of the professors talk about him and how he survived You-Know-Who.

She saw a rather small boy with a thin face, knobby knees, black hair and bright green eyes and round glasses.

(ah! The boy who looked at my master. My, he is quite handsome!)

She tried to look for the scar on his forehead (she heard that was where You-Know-Who had cut him that night when he was a baby), but it was concealed by a black tuff of hair. He stepped up and sat on the stool.

"Hmm…difficult. _Very_ difficult," said the hat. "Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. Oh and there's talent and a thirst to prove yourself…but where to put you?"

Eponine watched the Potter boy grip the edges of the stool and could've sworn she heard him thinking:

_Not Slytherin, not Slytherin…_

"Not Slythern, eh?" said the hat. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all in your head and Slytherin will help you greatness, no doubt about that…"

She heard: _Please anything but Slytherin, anything but Slytherin…_

"No? Well, if you're sure. Better be…" Then, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers that were loudest of all. Eponine wanted to jump up and cheer for the Potter boy, but she resisted, knowing she would be caught and punished by Snape.

After the first year students were sorted into their houses, McGonagall tapped her goblet to silence everyone.

"Your attention, please," he said.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, raised his hand and said, "Let the feast begin."

Then, a wonderful waft of food entered Eponine's nostrils. Her mouth watered madly and her stomach began to twist into knots, demanding to be fed. But she knew every time she asked, Snape would reply, 'When you finish your work.'

Eponine hardly had enough to eat. Her meals were often leftovers from her master's plate and most of the time, the meal was meager. She would get half eaten chicken bones with most of the meat gone and only the inedible parts, pieces of vegetables or fruit that had fallen off or not touched, crumbs or crusts of bread or cakes, sprinkles that fell off or bits of frosting stuck to the plate, bits of sticky fruit from pies, cores from apples, etc.

Soon, Snape placed his plate of what he had finished eating on the floor next to Eponine as if she were a dog.

"There's your dinner," he replied.

Eponine looked at the pitiful dinner. There were bits of untouched vegetables, a half-eaten roll, and half-eaten pieces of chicken bones.

(this is the poorest meal! I worked like a dog all day and this is what I get!)

She stood on her knees and stared at the High Table, staring hungrily at the food that was there. It was hot and moist and fresh. She spied a bowl of fruit and stared at the closest thing towards her: a large, bright orange. It was so close, yet seemed beyond her reach. Making sure Snape wasn't looking; she reached her dirty little hand towards the orange. Snape saw her outstretched hand and slapped it smartly. She pulled her hand back and rubbed it.

She sighed and waited until Snape was distracted by Quirrell and reached out. It twitched. She blinked her eyes to make sure it was real. Was it an illusion? She reached her hand out towards the orange again and it leaned towards her. It was as though her mind was willing the orange towards her…it could hear her calling to come. It landed with a plop and stood still. She stared at it with her arm outstretch and it began to roll towards her. It was as though and invisible hand was rolling it towards her. Slowly, it drew closer and closer and the anticipation built up inside her, soon she would have her prize.

But, just as the orange came to the edge of the table, Snape put his hand on top of it, preventing it from falling into Eponine's grasp. He turned his black eyes towards her, staring coldly.

"Sit down and eat your dinner," he hissed.

"Can't I have it, sir?" Eponine begged. "I promise I will never ask for anymore."

"You'll eat what's on your plate."

"Please!" she cajoled. "That's all I ask for."

He stared at her icily. "What part of 'no' don't you understand?" he asked.

It was no use. There was no way to make the inexorable Snape give in; he was immune to pleas. Her mind screamed…

(it's not fair! It's not FAIR!)

Suddenly, the bowl of fruit toppled over and fruit spilled all over the table and floor. She blinked her eyes. What was going on? Why all of a sudden were things moving? It was strange.

"What are you doing there, lazing about?" barked Snape. "Clean it up."

She got up and picked up the spilled fruit, apologizing clumsily, her cheeks were red as if she were the guilty one. While picking up the spilled fruit on the floor, she quickly hid the orange in her apron pocket. She sighed as she felt the fleshy orange in her hand. She went back to her spot and ate her meager meal.

Soon the feast was over and the Hogwarts students got out of their seats, following the prefects to their dormitories.

(well off to bed)

She started to walk when an ice, cold finger tapped her on her thin, bare shoulder.

"And just where do you think you're going?" said an icy voice. Snape had caught her.

"Oh," said Eponine. "I was just going to put the shoes and robes away. And then, clean up the Great Hall."

This, of course, was not true. Eponine knew that the only way of surviving and escaping from beatings and starving was to lie. Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously; they looked like slits with little black dots.

"That's what I thought you were going to do," he said softly. "I want you back here in ten minutes to clean up this mess."

She nodded and exited the Great Hall. Once she left, she had something else on her mind. She wanted to see the Potter boy again. Cautiously, she followed a group of first years.

"Keep up, Gryffindors, please. Come on, follow me," said the voice of Percy Weasley, the prefect of Gryffindor. Suddenly, they came to a halt.

"This is the quickest way to the dormitories," he said. "But do keep an eye on the staircases: they like to change."

Then, the Gryffindor students made a left up the stairs; she watched them mount the stairs and her eyes searched for the Potter boy, but too many students crowded around him that it was impossible to see. Disappointed with her mission, she realized that she had very little time to dawdle and sprinted towards her master's room to drop off his shoes and robes. She ran down the stairs when she was stopped short when someone stepped in front of her path. It was the pale boy with blond hair that had given her the nasty smile earlier at the Sorting Ceremony. He had two of his friends who were thick-set and mean-looking.

"Who might you be, little girl?" the boy drawled.

"Eponine," he answered.

He wrinkled his nose when she spoke. "You must be the servant of this castle, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

"Wait!" He blocked her path. "I'm not finished. We haven't gotten to know each other." He gestured to his friends. "This is Crabbe and Goyle." They nodded as they were introduced. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

She gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco looked at her coldly.

"You think my name is funny, don't you, servant?" he said. Suddenly, he gave her a push and she fell on her bottom. "Well, you know what _I_ find rather funny? Taunting the help."

Eponine didn't answer.

"Tell me, Cinder-soot, does your master whip you?" he asked, smiling evilly.

"That's none of your business," she replied, sharply.

"I'll make it mine."

"You're wasting your time and mine as well." She stood up.

"Answer me then, you stupid girl." He shoved her again on the floor. "Then, I'll let you go."

"I refuse to answer any questions that are only between my master and me."

"What's going on here?" a cold voice said coming from the hall. Snape! She had lost track of the time. She was supposed to be at the Great Hall, cleaning up. But, she was thankful that he arrived on time.

"He was trying to make me break the rules, sir," she explained.

"Well, she's not answering my question, Professor," said Malfoy.

(idiot!)

Of course, she knew that Snape would _always_ take his students' sides, leaving her as helpless as a newborn fawn. He always believed them and never her.

"What was the question, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

"I asked her if you whip her," Malfoy complained. "And she refuses to answer me."  
Snape gave Eponine an icy stare. "Well, answer him, you stubborn girl!"

She dared not protest with Snape. It was way too dangerous.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy," she replied. "He does whip me, but only when I don't obey him."

"And expect one later," Snape added. "For your tardiness and cheek. Now, get back to work or you'll rue the day you were born."

She nodded and sprinted as fast as she could.

(stupid, spoiled little brat! He's the one who got me into this mess!)

After Eponine finished her work, Snape lashed her in the most merciless way. She went to bed, feeling miserable and in a lot of pain. She turned over on her bed, and sobbed quietly. Soon, her pet screech owl, Camille (a birthday present from Hagrid for her 11th birthday) flew in and landed on the chair near her bed. She stroked her feathers gently.

"Hello, Camille," she said miserably. "How was your day?"

Camille hooted softly.

"Well, my day was awful. I did nothing but work. Plus, that stupid Malfoy boy got me in trouble and I got whipped."

Camille hooted sympathetically.

"Well, what do you think? Do you think he's a spoiled, stuck up brat?"

She ruffled her feathers in disgust. Eponine laughed.

"Yea. I agree." She stroked Camille and fed her an owl treat. "Well, good night."

Camille hooted softly back and flew up to the rafters on the roof where she perched herself comfortably. Eponine blew out her candle and turned over to go to sleep, trying to dream away her bad day…


	3. Hints, Hell, and Shadows

Three

Hints, Hell and Shadows

Eponine woke up early in order to go collect shoes and boots that needed to be polished. She walked into the Slytherin Common Room where most of the students were in their robes, getting ready for class.

When she entered the room, they all stared at her in disgust.

"Does anyone need their shoes polished?" she asked.

They all looked at her, then each other and grinned evilly. They dumped their shoes in Eponine's arms until she could hold no more.

(somehow I knew they would do that)

She walked back to her master's room and placed the shoes in a basket that had the Slytherin symbol on it. She continued her rounds at the other three houses; the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were much nicer. They pitied her for her.

Finally, she made her last trip to Gryffindor. Once she was there, the portrait of a very fat woman in a pink dress stared at her and smiled.

"Hello, Eponine," she replied. "Doing rounds today?"

"Yes." Then, she said the password. "Caput Draconis."

The portrait swung open and she walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. Some students were preparing themselves for their classes.

"Excuse me," he said. "But, does anyone here need shoes to be polished?"

"Oh, yes," some of them said. They handed her their shoes and replied 'thank you'.

She nodded and went upstairs to the girls' dormitories; they were really nice and didn't give her a lot of shoes. The, she went to the boys' dormitories to gather more shoes (since they were the worst at taking care of their shoes). Suddenly, she tripped on a loose floor board and all the shoes in her hand spilled on the ground. She scrambled to pick them up.

"Oops!" she said, blushing.

"Here," said a voice. "Let me help."

"Oh, no thank you," Eponine replied. "I can do it myself."

"No, really, I insist."

Eponine looked up and it was the Potter boy.

"Oh my stars!" she said. "You're Harry Potter!"

"Yes," he said. "What's your name, miss?"

Eponine was startled. She blushed when he called her 'miss'.

"Eponine," she said. He shook her dirty hand and was even more startled that he did this. "Is it true that you've got the scar?"

"Oh, yes," he said, smiling and lifted his bangs to show her the thin lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Eponine smiled.

"Do you do all of these?" he asked.

She nodded.

"And she does them beautifully," replied Percy.

"Are you a servant here at Hogwarts, Eponine?" asked the red haired boy with freckles, known as Ronald Weasley.

"Yes."

"Oh," said Harry. "I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it's like. I live with Muggles who treat me the same way as you."

Eponine felt sorry for him. "I know, but my master is…well, let's just say he keeps me on my toes." She realized that all this talking was making her late. "Oh! I'm sorry. I have to go. You know, lots of work to do. I'll have your shoes back by tonight surely. And thank you again for your help."

"Anytime." He handed her his shoes. "Goodbye, Eponine."

Eponine left the Gryffindor Tower, feeling so happy. Harry Potter himself had something in common with her. He was so handsome and kind. She blushed.

Once she finished her shoe-collecting rounds, she went to the Great Hall to have breakfast, carrying the Slytherin basket of shoes. She sat in her usual spot near Snape. She polished the shoes, smiling in a silly sort of way, humming like a lovesick schoolgirl. Breakfast was cold, leftover mush. She didn't want to eat it, but it was better than an empty stomach. She kept humming and smiling as she polished the shoes. Snape slapped the back of her head to shut her up.

After breakfast, Snape grabbed Eponine by the collar and drew her close until they were nose to nose and pointed a finger at her.

"Now," he said, softly. "I'm warning you, girl. Give any hints…_any_ hints at all and you will be lashed without hesitation. Savvy?"

She nodded.

"Good. And where will you be?"

"In the dark corner, doing work," she replied.

"Good. Now, get going."

Eponine walked alone to the dungeon, carrying her basket of shoes. It was cold in the dungeons and it was creepy with floating pickled animals in glass jars all around the walls. There were all sorts of potions in bottles and cauldrons on metal stands.

Eponine sat in the dark corner and polished shoes. The wall was cold and hard and very uncomfortable. It was boring sitting in the dark corner all day. On days when Slytherin was not there, she gave hints of course, without getting caught.

Soon, the dungeon became full of first year students. Eponine sat in her little corner, polishing shoes and listening to the chatter of first years like a flock of magpies. Their conversations came to a sudden halt when the door was flung open. It was Snape.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," he began as he walked up to his desk. Then, he turned around and leaned against his desk with his elbow, facing the class.

Snape spoke in barely more than a whisper. Eponine knew Snape's voice very well and caught every word he said: any tone he spoke, she knew how he was feeling. Like McGonagall, Snape had a gift of keeping class, even Eponine, silent without effort.

"As such," he said, softly. "I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition."

There was a short silence. Snape stood in front of his class and crossed his arms.

"I can teach you," he said in a silky voice, "how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Eponine watched the students who stared at him with looks of wonder. The Slytherins were the only ones smiling. The Gryffindors were full of wonder and fear.

"Then, again," he continued. "Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough," He paused and then, said in a sharp tone. "To _not pay attention._"

Eponine watched as Snape moved towards the left.  
"Mr. Potter," he said, silkily. "Our new _celebrity_."

At once, her ears perked up and she abandoned her work to have a look., keeping in the shadows of her dark corner.

"Tell me, what I would get if I added a root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked.

She watched as the girl next to Harry shoot her hand up in the air.

(I won't give hints! I won't give hints! I won't give hints!)

But seeing how stumped he was:

(well, just one little one won't hurt…as long as I don't get caught)

She watched as he shook his head.

"You don't know?" said Snape. "Let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

The girl next to him strained to keep her hand in the air. Eponine crawled from her dark corner, praying that she wouldn't be caught by Snape or the students would be nice enough not to give her away. She waved her hands to get his attention. Harry looked past Snape's robes and right at her. She pointed to her stomach and then, made horns with her fingers as if to indicate a goat. Harry looked confused.

"I don't know, sir," he replied, looking at Snape.

(damn! Maybe I'll mouth the next one)

"What's the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape.

Eponine mouthed to Harry: _They're the same. They're known as aconite_. He looked at her again, but was still confused.

"I don't know, sir," he said.

Eponine crawled back into her dark corner and continued to work, listening and watching.

"Pity," Snape said, softer than before. "Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

"Clearly," said Harry in defiance. "Hermione knows. It's a pity you didn't ask her."

The Slytherins laughed softly. Eponine was shocked and her mouth dropped open. Potter speaking back to Snape? That was a very dangerous thing to do. Eponine knew Snape could get very nasty if you so much had a glitter of defiance in your eye.

"Sit down, you silly girl," he snapped at Hermione. He walked over to Harry, sat down in front of him and leaned toward him, looking at him straight in the eye. "For you information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkswood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which goes by the name of aconite." Then, he said, sharply, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Snape sat down at his desk and said over the noise, "And five points will be taken from Gryffindor House for your classmate's cheek."

While the class was taking notes, a voice suddenly broke out. "Excuse me, Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" he answered. "What seems to be the problem?"

"I just saw Eponine giving hints to Potter."

(dammit malfoy you just can't keep your gob shut can you?)

The next thing Eponine knew was a death grip on her hair and was dragged out of her dark corner. She looked straight into Snape's angry face and winced with pain as his grip became tighter. But, she dared not complain from the pain.

"You stupid, worthless girl!" he barked. "How _dare_ you! What have I told you?"

She forced herself to look into those cold, empty jet-black eyes, which glittered furiously.

"I'm sorry, sir," she yelped loudly due to the pain. "OW! You're hurting me!"

"Oh, I'm going to _hurt_ you, all right," he said between his clenched teeth. "Now what have I told you? SPEAK!" Spit sprayed all over her. The bottles rattled on the shelves. She could imagine if he got any madder, fire would come out of his back.

She began to tremble. She eyed the students; the Slytherins were sneering and snickering, especially Malfoy, who looked pleased and amused that Eponine was in trouble while the Gryffindors looked concerned.  
"To stay in the corner," she replied, stiffly, resisting the sneers and snickers.

"Very _good_," he replied, sarcastically. Then, he dragged her towards the storage closet. "You will remain in here until class is over. Expect a sound lashing for your defiance and insubordination."

All the Slytherins oohed in a frightened, sarcastic way.

Suddenly something inside her snapped.

"No!" she pleaded. The bottles trembled at the sound of her trembling voice. She folded her hands in a prayer-like manner. "I _beg_ of you, sir! Have mercy on a poor, pathetic girl like me. Lock me in the storage closet all day. I won't complain. But, please, sir, _anything_ but a lashing." Tears trickled down her poor face.

Snape's eyes glittered dangerously. He looked very unmerciful.

"I'm doubling your lashing," he said, dangerously.

(double!)

Suddenly, several bottles of potions exploded on the shelves and some hurled themselves off the shelf and smashed on the floor. Snape turned around and saw the mess. The smoke from some rose up and acid hissed as it hit the floor.

"What the hell?" he said confused. He looked at the shelf and the fallen bottles, careful not to step in it. He was sure those potions were safe and far away from the edge. Soon, he turned to Eponine and let go of her hair. "Get a mop and clean up the mess."

She nodded, wiping the tears away. She obeyed without complaint. While cleaning up, she thought and thought. Why were these strange things happening? They happened when she was angry, scared, or stressed. What was going on? She had never experienced this before. This never happened before. Maybe she was hallucinating…ghosts playing tricks on her. But, no, the orange from last night. It twitched and moved towards her as if she were willing it to come to her. She tried to remember when it first happened…

Objects flying in the air, a hooded red, snake-eyed man standing over her crib with a wand, a bloody red glow and a green light…

"Idiot girl!" he said. "What are you doing? Quit lazing about and clean up the mess."

"Sorry," she said, submissively.

She cleaned up the mess and Snape threw her in the storage closet and locked her inside for the remainder of the day. Then, he added through the keyhole, "You are also having no meals today and tomorrow."

(no meals for two days and a double lashing)

The thought of what was coming for her made her weep: an empty stomach and a sore back and bottom. Eponine hated being locked in the closet. It was cold, dark and it smelled funny.

(why? Why does everyone hate me? Why must I live this way?)

She tried to stifle back her tears, but she couldn't. Those tears fell from her large, grey-blue sunken eyes turned into sobs.

"Excuse me a moment," she heard Snape's voice from outside. She could hear his footsteps getting closer. Then, she heard him unlock the door and fling it open.

"SHUT UP!" he roared, frightening the girl into a corner. He kicked her. Eponine let out a horrible, high-pitched shrill shriek, which echoed all over the dungeon. She could hear the Slytherins laughing from outside.

"You _disgust _me!" he barked. "First, you disobey me by giving hints to the class, then you _beg_ to be spared, and now you embarrass me by disturbing my class with your pitiful crying! What is the matter with you?"

"Please, sir," the poor creature sobbed. "I am _truly_ sorry for all I have done. But I'm so miserable and everybody hates me. Please don't me mean to me, sir."

"Quit your sniveling and be quiet or I'll be the _meanest_ person you've ever met."

He slammed the door loudly; all the bottles of pickled animal parts rattled on their shelves and he locked the door.

As time went by, Eponine sat in the dark closet in morose solitude, polishing shoes and resisting the urge to weep. She vowed revenge against Malfoy.

After her worst lashing, Eponine went to the kitchen with a bloody back. The house elves nursed her wounds, dabbing wet rags on the bloody wounds. She winced with pain, biting her tears back. The house elves shared Eponine's pain: they too were abused by their former masters, but took the liberty of punishing themselves.

While the elves nursed her wounds, thoughts of the strange incidents that had occurred this week ran through her head; she tried to remember…what happened when it first happened?

She couldn't remember. Never. All her memories were just a blur. All she could remember was a man, humming a lullaby to her and telling her that 'daddy loves you'. The rest was growing up at Hogwarts…no memory of a mother or father. No memory about anything of the past. Just flashes of images in only dreams or whenever _it_ happened. It felt like her mind…oh! What was the word?

_Flexed_.

Ah! Yes. There was the word. The orange was really difficult. Her mind was like a weak muscle and the orange felt like a heavy ball. Where did this come from and why now? Why didn't this show up when she was younger? Why now?


	4. Shadows and Secrets

Chapter Four

Shadows and Secrets

Eponine went around with her normal rounds, gathering shoes from all the Houses and polishing them and returning the finished ones, mopped the Great Hall and other burdens. She winced whenever her blouse made the slight brush against her sore back. By dinnertime, she heard that Harry Potter had become a Seeker on the Quidditch team from the ghosts.

She went to the halls and found him talking to Ron, who was saying,  
"Oh come on, Harry. Quidditch is fun."

"But what if I make a fool of myself?" she heard Harry.

Eponine caught up with Hermione.

"You won't make a fool of yourself," Hermione and Eponine chimed in unison.

"How do you know?" said Ron.

"It's in your blood," replied Hermione to Harry. She showed them to a trophy case and pointed to a shield that read 'James Potter: Seeker'.

"Wow! Harry, you never told me your father played Quidditch!" exclaimed Ron.

"I…I didn't know," stammered Harry, softly.

Soon, the four of them were walking up the stairs towards the dormitories.

"So, 'Ponine, tell me," Ron began. "Does that old git of a master of yours _ever_ give you time off?"

Eponine only gave a hollow laugh. "I _wish_!" she replied. "The only time he'd give me off is when pigs fly."

"Don't you even get to rest when you're sick or even injured?" Hermione asked.  
"Well, the only problem is that it's never happened in my life."

"Fake it," suggested Ron.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Pretend to be sick or hurt yourself."

"Another problem: my master _never_ believes me. The only way he'll believe me is if someone says so. Like if I really was sick, he'd take me to Madam Pomfrey to see if I'm lying or not."

Suddenly, the staircase began to move.

"What's happening?" said Ron.

"The staircases change," said Hermione. "Remember?"

"Well, let's get off here before the staircase changes again."

Harry opened the door. It was dark, dusty and had cobwebs everywhere.

"Does anyone have the feeling we shouldn't be here?" said Ron.

"We're _not_ supposed to be here," said Hermione. "This is the third floor. It's forbidden."

"Let's go," said Harry.

Suddenly a meow startled them. It was Mrs. Norris, Mr. Filch's cat, a scrawny dust-colored creature with bulging, red lamp like eyes.

"It's Filch's cat!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Run!" said Eponine and Harry together.

The four of them ran down the corridor and they slammed into a door at the end of the corridor. They tried desperately to open it.

"It's locked!" Ron moaned. "This is it! We're done for!"

They could hear footsteps: Filch was coming.

"Oh, move over," Hermione snarled. She grabbed her wand and tapped the lock, saying, "_Alohomora!_"

The lock clicked and the door swung open—they piled through it and shut it quickly.

"Alohomora?" said Ron.

"_Standard Book of Spells_," Hermione said. "Chapter seven."

They pressed their ears against the door.

"What have we here, sweet?" said Filch.

There was a long silence and then the door closed.

"Filch is gone," said Hermione.

"He thinks it's locked."

"It was locked."

"And for good reason," said Harry.

Eponine was about to say something, but words failed her. Her sunken eyes became round with terror and her limbs trembled.

For a moment, they weren't sure if they had walked into a nightmare—this was too much, on top of what happened so far.

They were looking straight into the eyes of a sleeping monstrous dog, a dog that filled up the whole space between the ceiling and the floor. It yawned and started to wake up. It had three heads; three pairs of rolling or rolling, mad eyes; three noses, twitching and quivering in their direction; three drooling mouths, saliva hanging in slippery ropes from yellowish fangs.

It was standing quite still, all six eyes staring at them and they knew the only reason they weren't dead already was that their sudden appearance had taken it by surprise, but was quickly getting over that, there was no mistaking what those thunderous growls meant.

The four of them screamed and groped for the door—between Filch and death, they'd take Filch. They fell backwards—the four of them tried to push the door shut, but its head was pressed against the door. Soon, in unison, they managed to slam the door shut, they almost flew back down the corridor. Flich might have forgotten about them and went elsewhere, but they hardly cared—all they wanted to do was put as much space between them and that monster.

"I gotta go!" Eponine yelled. "Snape will be angry if I stay."

"Alright," said Harry. "Bye."

Eponine ran towards Snape's room, praying that he wasn't there. She walked in, heart panting. Her heart was pounding in her head.

"Good evening," said a cold, velvety voice behind her.

Snape! He _had_ indeed been waiting for her. She shook nervously and sweat trickled from her temples.

"Where have you been?"" he demanded. "And why are you panting?"

"I…" Eponine began, clutching the stitch in her chest.

"You haven't been lazing about, I hope not."

"No, sir."

"Then, why _exactly are you out of breath_?" he demanded sharply.

"The staircase changed and I took the wrong turn," she lied.

Snape narrowed his eyes suspiciously and his black eyes bore into her blue eyes as if her were attempting to penetrate her mind to seek the truth.

"Go to your room before I thrash you," he said, pushing her away.

Eponine ran to her room, wiping the sweat off her head. She lied on the bed, sighing with relief that Snape believed her lie. She closed her eyes in hopes to dream away the night…

Humming, rocking, warmth from a blanket…a man looking at her with the same blue eyes with long brown hair and a mustache, smiling at her. His finger touched her cheek and lips touched; the hair from his mustache tickled her.

"Daddy loves you, Eponine," he whispered. "Daddy loves you."

Then, that cold feeling again…green light, screams of death, a body falling…red eyes, a hooded figure…objects flying in the air…the baby's cries…a glowing red light and a scream…the man being held by strong men as they restrained her…their hands barely touched as he was dragged away…the man gripping the iron bars and screamed her name across the raging sea…  
"EPONINE!!"

She sat up and yelled, "DADDY!!" She realized it was only a dream; she was covered in sweat and it soaked her miserable little bed. She breathed heavily and her heart was pounding. She wondered if she ever had parents. She never knew whether or not these dreams were real or not. Did her parents abandon her? Why was she here at Hogwarts? Was there something about her that they didn't like about her? Perhaps she would ask Dumbledore one of these days…

Halloween was here. It was one of Eponine's most and least favorite holiday. It was her favorite because she could sneak sweets in her apron while in the kitchen and eat them in her room, hoping Snape wouldn't catch her. It was her least favorite holiday because there was much work to do: polishing the goblets, plates and utensils, picking and carving pumpkins, mopping the floor of the Great Hall multiple times until Snape said he could see his reflection on the floor.

News had travelled fast at Hogwarts. Eponine heard that Harry had his first Quidditch practice with Oliver Wood, the captain of the Gryffindor team and he had received a new broomstick.

Later in the day, Eponine went to the girls' bathroom to clean it. She heard someone crying in one of the stalls. She knew it was Hermione.

"Hello?" she said. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," sobbed Hermione's voice.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, thank you. Just please leave me alone, Eponine."

"Alright, then. But I'm just here to do work."

"That's fine. Then, please leave."

Eponine cleaned the bathroom in silence, listening to those sobs. She wanted to share Hermione's pain; perhaps lend her a shoulder to cry on. She had an idea that someone had hurt her feelings, but she decided not to ask.

The Great Hall was decorated beautifully. The bewitched ceiling had thunderous clouds, a thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared on golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

While sitting in her place next to Snape, she felt strange. Something inside her was telling her something was wrong. Her entire body felt cold. The heart on her neck glowed softly. She tried to cover it with her hand, but it glowed brighter. She stood up.

"Sir?" she said to Snape.

"What is it now?" he demanded, annoyed.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Go. But come back."

She walked slowly, trying not to make anything look suspicious. Goblets, utensils, and plates trembled when she walked by. She walked towards the bathroom when she heard a voice.

_Come to me, Eponine. Come to me…_

Her own heart was pounding and the necklace glowed brighter. She followed the voice towards the dungeons, where it got louder. She shivered as if she had walked into a freezing shower. Sweat poured down from her body. She heard footsteps approaching from behind her. Something touched the back of her neck; it was cold as death. She turned and was face-to-face with a hooded figure. Eponine stared in terror and the heart glowed violently and the dark room was illuminated a crimson color. She tried to hide it, but it was no use.

"Eponine," said a high, icy voice. "Heir of Black, bearer of the Heart…give me the Heart."

That voice made the hairs on her neck; it sounded so familiar.

"No!" she replied.

The hooded figure seized Eponine's throat; those icy hands made her shiver. It squeezed tightly, cutting off her air. She gasped for air, tears welled up in her eyes and they rolled back. The entire room became a bloody crimson color. She saw fire; an orange burning wall engulfing her and the heart was now a blinding white color…soon, there was a slight, but powerful pulse and an invisible force threw the cloaked figure across the room violently and he released her. She fell to the floor, coughing violently, gasping and wheezing. Her eyes had tears, her face hurt, and her head felt two sizes too big.

She looked around for the cloaked figure, but it was gone. Questions bubbled in her head: why did it call her 'the heir of Black and bearer of the Heart'? Who was this Black? For she believed she had no family. It was difficult to imagine Eponine, a miserable skivvy at Hogwarts, thin and pale in tatters with a family. She knew her last name, but she didn't know it had any significance.

She ran upstairs and there were students being led back to their dormitories. Their faces were pale and frightened. There were rumors about a troll in the dungeon and that the students were being led back to their dormitories while the teachers were in the dungeon handling the troll situation.

"How did the troll get in?" a voice said from her right. She recognized it: It was Harry.

"How should I know?" said another voice. "Trolls are really stupid. Probably someone playing jokes…" (Ron)

He stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"Hermione!" exclaimed Harry. "She doesn't know."

"Come with me," said Eponine. "I know where she is."

They followed her cautiously. Soon, they stopped short. Then, they heard it—a low grunting and shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet. There was a horrible smell in the air: the kind of a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet that no one seems to clean.

It was a horrible sight. Twelve feet long, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body like a boulder with its bald head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs as thick as tree trunks with flat, horny feet. It was holding a large wooden club, which dragged along the floor because its arms were so long.

"I think the troll's left the dungeon," said Ron.

"It's going into the girls' bathroom," said Harry.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched, petrified scream. The two boys, flanked with Eponine ran into the bathroom. Once inside, the entire rows of stalls were destroyed.

"Hermione, move!" yelled Harry.

Eponine watched as Hermione crawled from under the debris and the three of them threw pieces of wood at the troll.

"Oy, pea brain!" yelled Ron, throwing a large plank, hitting it square in the head.

The troll shook its head and blinked stupidly to see what made the noise and turned its ugly snout towards Ron, Harry, and Eponine.

Hermione crawled out towards the sink, but the troll spotted her. It raised its club and struck one of the sinks. She shrieked and water sprayed from the broken sink.

"Help!" she yelled.

Eponine felt as though an invisible force filled her. A plank of wood hurled itself at the back of the troll's head.

"Leave her alone!" she shouted.

The troll lumbered towards the small girl and swung its club at her, but amazingly she somersaulted under the troll, between its legs. It wasn't until she realized her amazing escape artist trick backfired that she was in a corner. The troll advanced towards her…a sink ripped itself out of the wall and hurled itself at the troll. It hit the troll in the shoulder and fell to the floor with a smash. That's when the troll grabbed her by the middle. Eponine's body squirmed and she kicked her thin legs and grasped onto the troll's hand. The troll squeezed her, crushing her insides.

Suddenly, the troll let out a howl of pain and dropped Eponine. She moaned with pain and looked up and saw that Harry had jumped onto the troll's back and fastened his hands around its neck. Something wooden was stuck up its nose. Harry's wand!

Howling with pain, the troll flailed and twisted. Eponine watched in horror that the troll had gotten a hold of Harry by one leg and was trying to strike him with its club, but kept missing.

"Do something!" Harry yelled.

"What?" said Ron.

"Anything!"

Ron pulled out his wand—not knowing what to do until the first spell came into his head.

"Swish and flick," said Hermione.

"_Wingardium leviosa!_"

The club flew suddenly out of the troll's hand, rose high up into the air and turned slowly—Eponine stared at the floating club for a moment…the troll looked up at its club in the air and…

(fall)

It dropped with a sickening crack onto its owner's head.

"Cool!" said Ron.

Then, the troll swayed on the spot and fell flat on its face, with a thud that made the whole room tremble. Eponine got up onto her feet, shaking all over and sweat poured from her head. The four of them examined the troll.

Hermione spoke first.

"Is it—dead?"

"I don't think so," said Harry. "Just knocked out."

He bent down and pulled his wand out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like lumpy grey glue.

"Urgh—troll boogers," said Ron.

Harry wiped his wand on his robes.

A sudden slamming and loud footsteps made the four of them look up. They hadn't realized what racket they had been making, but of course, someone must've heard the crashes and the troll's roars. A moment later, Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room, closely followed by Snape, with Quirrell bringing up the rear.

(oh no! I'm in serious trouble! I'm going to get it!)

"Oh my goodness," exclaimed McGonagall. "Explain yourselves!" Her voice was cold with fury. Her lips were white. Eponine didn't know who was angrier at the moment: McGonagall or Snape, for she had never seen her so angry. Snape, on the other hand, stared at her coldly, knowing he had a punishment in mind.

Ron and Harry began, "Well, you see, it's like…"

Then, a small voice came out of the shadows.

"It's _my_ fault, Professor McGonagall."

The three teachers, Eponine, Harry and Ron all looked at Hermione. "I went looking for the troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own—you know, because I've read about them."

Ron dropped his wand and Harry and Eponine's mouths dropped wide open: Hermione Granger, telling a downright lie to a teacher?

"But I thought wrong. If they hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead."

Ron, Harry, and Eponine tried to look as though this story wasn't so new to them.

"Be it that way, Miss Granger," said Professor McGonagall. "But to let you know, I'm seriously disappointed in you."

Hermione hung her head. Harry was speechless. Eponine's pale face became paler. Hermione was the last person to do anything against the rules, and yet here she was, pretending she had, to get them out of trouble. It was as if Snape started handing out sweets.

Something caught Eponine's eye. She saw one of Snape's pant legs in tatters and blood oozing from his leg and onto his pants. He covered it up with his robe and gave her an icy stare. Eponine gulped quietly.

"Five points will be taken from Gryffindor," said Professor McGonagall. "For your serious lack of judgment." Then she turned to Ron and Harry. "As for you two gentlemen," she began. "I still say not all first years could've taken on a full-grown troll and live to tell the tale." She paused a moment. "Five points…" (Eponine could see that the boys expected points to be taken away, but she knew what was on her mind) "Will be awarded to each of you."

They looked at each other with large grins on their faces.

"For sheer, dumb luck," she added. Lastly, she turned to Eponine. "Well, Miss Eponine, I don't know how you should be rewarded. Perhaps it's your master's responsibility to do so."

Snape was staring coldly at her as if his thoughts bore into her, forcing her into submission.

"No, madam," Eponine said. "It's not necessary…"

"Severus," said McGonagall to Snape. "What do you have to say?"

"Well," he said in a velvet voice. "I _was_ planning on giving you a thrashing." (Eponine lowered her head). "But, (she lifted her head up) since you call yourself a 'heroine', you are spared and you will have three large meals tomorrow."

Eponine's large, hungry eyes grew round with delight and a wide, broad smile stretched across her dirty face.

"Really, sir?" she said, near tears. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it, you silly girl," he barked. Then, coldly, "but if you don't wipe that stupid grin off your face, I _will_ change my mind."

Eponine's smile faded away.

"Come along then," he said. "You have work to do."

She nodded and followed Snape out. Then, she ran to the kitchen to wash the dishes. She smiled again. Her body felt warm as if she had a warm blanket wrapped around her. She could almost taste those three big meals that awaited her tomorrow.


	5. Quidditch

Five

Quidditch

As they entered November, the weather turned very cold. The mountains around the school became icy grey and the lake looked like chilled steel. Every morning the ground was covered with frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting the broomsticks on the Quidditch field, bundled up in a long, moleskin overcoat, rabbit fur gloves and enormous beaver skin boots.

November was Eponine's least favorite month. Cold drafts blew in through the cracks of the windows, the roof, and the floor of her attic. She could be seen raking leaves in the courtyard with a shabby shawl over her shoulders and gloves with the fingers cut off. Her fingers froze, but she dared not complain.

News travelled fast. Eponine had heard that Harry would have his first Quidditch match on Saturday after weeks of training: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. If Gryffindor won, they would move up into second pace in the house championship.

"EPONINE!" yelled Snape's angry voice.

She turned her head.

"EPONINE! GET IN HERE THIS _INSTANT_!"

(what did I do now?)

She rolled her eyes and sprinted as fast as she could, abandoning her rake.

"Yes, sir?" she panted.

"Come with me, please," he said, his voice sounding like pure velvet. Something told her that she did something wrong.

"Did I do something wrong, sir?" she blurted out.

He whirled around, angry as if she dared to ask a question. "Who said _you_ did anything wrong?" he demanded.

"No one, sir," she dithered. "I was just asking. You sounded angry just now."

"Well, there is only one thing you _did_ do wrong: you were _born!_"

Eponine didn't dare reply back. She rolled her eyes once Snape's back was turned and mocked him quietly.

She followed him into the freezing courtyard. She noticed immediately that he was limping, but she dared not ask. He limped across the yard and started heading towards three students. It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione, huddled closely to something, but she couldn't see. She assumed they were trying to hide it because she could see guilt in their faces. Snape hadn't seen what they were hiding, but Eponine supposed that he was looking for a reason to tell them off anyway.

"What's that you got there, Potter?" he asked.

"'Quidditch Through the Ages', sir," said Harry, showing him.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," he said. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

"I don't think that's fair, sir," Eponine said. "You only made that rule up."

Snape whirled around; his jet-black eyes glittered with anger.

"You've got quite a mouth these days," he said in a dangerous tone. "Perhaps if I give you a fat lip, you'll learn to keep that smart mouth of yours shut."

He raised his hand above the trembling girl; Eponine prepared to shield herself with her dirty hands, waiting for the terrible blow. But, to her surprise, he lowered his hand.

"That was merely a warning," he said, silkily. "I'd better not hear you speak to me like that again. Savvy?"

She nodded, quietly.

"Good."

He limped away while she followed behind, praying he would not ask her questions about why she had been so defiant lately.

Soon, they reached the staffroom. It was large with paintings of past headmasters on the walls with a large table and several chairs. Mr. Filch, the caretaker was there. He was an ugly man with long, greasy hair and crooked teeth. He wore a dirty brown coat, a gray waistcoat with a dirty tie tucked in. Eponine _despised_ Filch. He always taunted her whenever she got in trouble or criticized her while working. He would say things like, 'Oh, you missed a spot' or 'No, that's not clean enough' and so forth.

Filch owned a cat called Mrs. Norris. She patrolled the corridors alone. Break a rule in front of her, just put one toe out of line and she whisk off for Filch, who'd appear, wheezing two seconds later. Eponine didn't really like Mrs. Norris. Sometimes, she would follow her around while she was working.

"Ah, Severus," said Filch. He grinned nastily at Eponine. "What is it this time? Did the stupid little brat do something stupid?"

"Just back-talk, nothing new," he replied. "Otherwise, I can handle the brat myself. She's only here to do work."

Filch's smile turned into a frown. "Well, what happened?"

"Just a moment." He turned to Eponine; his eyes glittered dangerously. "I'm warning you, girl," he said, pointing a long yellow finger in her face, "say so much as a word of what you're about to see or hear, you'll rue the day you were born."

"Mum's the word, sir," she replied.

"Good. Now, kneel here and get ready for cleaning." He pointed to a basin of rags and soapy water. She kneeled down near the basin and next thing she knew, Snape lifted his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled.

"You have your sewing kit?" he asked.

Eponine reached into her apron pocket and showed him.

"Good. Now be careful when you're sewing my trousers, you stupid girl. I'm damaged enough already."

Filch chuckled. He liked it when Snape insulted Eponine.

Eponine cleaned the wounds and Filch handed her the bandages and she bandaged them. Then, she stitched up his tattered trouser leg.

"Blasted thing," Snape said. "How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?"

She knew that he was ignoring her and talking to Filch. Whenever Snape was talking to someone else, the best thing to do was to disappear until he called her, pretend you don't hear anything, pretend you didn't see anything, pretend you don't even exist, pretend you don't know anything…

Something caught her eye; someone was watching them. It was Harry, eavesdropping on them. She made mouth movements, 'Go! Leave!' when suddenly…

"OW!" Snape bellowed. Eponine realized she had poked him in the leg with the needle. "You STUPID, CLUMSY GIRL! You stabbed me! What's the matter with you?"

"Oops," she whispered. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize what I was doing."

"Of course you don't because you dawdle. And why are you twitching your head and moving your lips?"

(aw crap! Caught!)

"I thought I saw something," she said.

"What did you see?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I thought I saw something move on the wall so I was trying to look past your robes without poking you." Another lie.

Filch and Snape narrowed their eyes.

She watched as Harry tried to close the door quietly—

"POTTER!"

Snape's face twisted with fury as he dropped his robes to hide his leg. Harry gulped and Eponine's eyes grew wide with fear. Then, he turned towards Eponine, eyes glittering furiously and the vein in his forehead swelled and throbbed.  
"You stupid girl!" he roared angrily, pulling her up by the collar. "Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell me someone was eavesdropping?"

"I didn't see him come in, sir," she lied, trembling.

He let go of her collar and turned back towards Harry.

"I just wondered if I could get my book back," he said.

"GET OUT! _OUT!_"

Harry left, before Snape could take any more points from Gryffindor.

"The girl's lying, Severus," said Filch. "She _did_ see Potter come in."

Eponine had seen Snape angry so many times, but this time, she had _never_ seen him as angry as this. His black eyes glittered furiously, his sallow face became a nasty brick red, his large nostrils were dilated and she could see a vein flickering horribly on Snape's greasy temple. She forced herself to stare into those angry black eyes while her entire body trembled.

Suddenly, she felt something swipe across her face; that something was a hand…Snape's hand. The slap sounded like a whip cracking and it echoed in the staff room. She found herself face down on the floor with some tears forming and a large red handprint forming on her cheek, flaring hotly.

"You dirty liar!" he yelled angrily. "How _dare_ you tell me a filthy lie about not seeing Potter?"

"I was telling him to leave," she blubbered. "I didn't want him to see your leg."

"Oh, so you were trying to let him escape?" he said, sarcastically.

"Not 'escape', leave."

"Now, how long did you see Potter? How long was he standing there when you saw him?"

She gulped, trying to remember, panicking.  
"Speak! Come on, spit it out!" Spit sprayed all over her.

"Well," she dithered, forcing herself to stare into those angry eyes. "I saw him standing there, but I swear I didn't see him open the door."

"Why didn't you say anything?" he spat.

"I wanted him to go away!"

"I see," he said. "You will be lashed soundly for your lying."

Eponine's heart skipped several beats. Filch grinned an ugly smile and taunted, "Oooh! Tut, tut! Naughty, naughty, 'Ponine's been caught. Liar, liar, skirt on fire."

"Filch," said Snape. "Lock her up in the storage closet for the remainder of the day so that I may lash the little liar later."

He nodded and dragged Eponine to the storage closet, taunting her the whole way. She had the urge to punch Filch in the face, maybe knock out a tooth. Once there, he locked her inside. She sat there, so filled with rage; her blood was boiling, temples dripped with sweat, her fists clenched tightly until her knuckles were white and she could see fire. She was filled with rage from all the abuse from Snape and his clone army of Slytherin students she had to put up with, the loneliness from having no friends, and the misery she had to live with…

The door began to shake as though an earthquake was coming. The bolts on the hinges began to rotate slowly…ugh! They felt so heavy! She could taste the metal and the wood…the bolts that came out landed with a clink on the floor. Soon, it hurled itself across the hall…

Eponine blinked her eyes. What just happened?

"What…" she could hear Snape's voice from outside. He looked at the damaged door. Then, he looked at her with rage. "What did you do to the door?" he yelled.

"Nothing! I swear!"

"Are you lying to me?" He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back.

"No! First it was there and then it just flew off! But, I swear I don't know how!"

Eponine was sure he was going to do something to her, but to her surprise he didn't. He let go of her hair.

"Very well," he said. He sounded skeptical.

He lashed her mercilessly; even though the door was barely hanging by its hinges, one could hear those terrible, high-pitched shrieks echoing throughout the castle. Many of the students stopped, full of wonder and fear, wondering where those screams were coming from.

"Now, go get your things and come with me. I don't think I can trust you. You need to be _watched. _From now on, you are to stay by my side, no matter where I go."

Being _watched_ by Snape _no matter where he goes!_ That was the worst punishment of all: worse than being locked in the storage closet, worse than a lashing, and much worse than being deprived of meals. She could imagine Snape breathing down her neck as she did her chores, saying, 'Do it again'.

The next morning, Eponine was forced to follow Snape everywhere he went. At breakfast, the Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

At eleven o'clock the whole school was out in the stands around the Quidditch field. Many students had binoculars.

Eponine carried a basket full of shoes that needed to be polished and robes that needed to be mended. Eponine snuck her knitting needles and a ball of yarn that was an ugly brown color in her basket of shoes. Perhaps she could make herself a scarf or sweater that would keep her warm.

Snape turned to her and said, "Listen, girl, you'd better not move _one_ _inch_ out of my sight or…"

"I know, I know," Eponine replied, flatly. "Or else I'll rue the day I was born."

"Good. I'm glad you learned something, you stupid girl," he said, sounding pleased.

Soon, the Quidditch players flew out on their brooms onto the field.

"Welcome to the first Quidditch match: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin," said the commentary, Lee Jordan.

There were loud cheers from the stands. Madam Hooch, the Quidditch professor, was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field and looked at all the players with her yellow hawk-eyes.

"Now I want a nice, clean game," she said. "From all of you."

Madam Hooch soon kicked the box open and the Bludgers, two black balls that flew around trying to knock people off their brooms, flew out and the Golden Snitch, a walnut sized ball that had silver wings and flew around and the Seeker had to catch this ball in order to end the game.

"The Bludgers and the Snitch have been released," said Lee Jordan. "Remember, the team that catches the Snitch ends the game."

Then, Eponine watched a bit as Madam Hooch tossed the Quaffle, a bright red ball about the size of a soccer ball, into the middle.

"The Quaffle has been released. And the Quaffle has been taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor—what an excellent chaser that girl is and rather attractive too—"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry, professor."

Eponine felt three of her ribs crack from trying not to laugh, continuing to polish the shoes and listening to the commentary Lee Jordan made about the match (for she was forbidden to even watch the game or have _any_ fun at all. Most of the time when Quidditch games were going on, Eponine spent the day inside the empty castle, cleaning, consumed with loneliness and boredom. But, there was a benefit of being stuck inside an empty castle: stealing food from the kitchen.

The game went by in a buzz. She listened to the commentary as she worked.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve—back to Johnson and—oh no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle. Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes—Flint soaring like an eagle up there—he's going to sc—no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor's Keeper Wood and Gryffindor takes possession of the Quaffle—that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and back of the head by a Bludger—Quaffle taken by the Slytherins—that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger—sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which—nice play by the Gryffindor beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes—she's really flying—dodges a speeding Bludgers—the goal posts are ahead—come on, now, Angelina—Keeper Bletchley dieves—misses—TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from Slytherin. Eponine smiled contently to herself, cheering silently.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee Jordan was saying, "Caser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the goal. A wonderful steal by Johnson who passes it to Spinnet then to Bell then to Spinnet then to Bell—they shoot—ANOTHER TEN POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR!"

Gryffindor cheered loudly.

"Slytherin in possession—Flint with the Quaffle—passes Spinnet—passes Bell—hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose—only joking, Professor—Slytherin scores—oh no! Ten points for Slytherin."

The Slytherins were cheering and the Gryffindors groaned.

"Gryffindor in possession—Johnson passes Bell—Bell passes to Spinnet, but it's stolen by Pucey whop passes it to Flint, who's speeding towards the goal posts, he shoots and scores, oh no…another ten points for Slytherin."

The Slytherins were cheering loudly.

Suddenly, about a few minutes later, the commentary became just a buzz. Eponine felt strange again. Her body felt cold, sweat poured from her temples and the heart on her neck was glowing violently. She tried to cover it with her blouse, but it just kept glowing.

She felt a tug on the back of her ragged blouse. She turned around. It was Hermione.

"Shhh!" she said. "I need your help, 'Ponine. I know it's against your rules, but it's an emergency."

"What?"

"Look!" She pointed towards the sky. Eponine saw that Harry was hanging on for dear life on his broomstick and it was bucking wildly.

"OK!" she said, panic-struck. "What do we do?"

"Well, your master is jinxing Harry's broom. See for yourself." She looked up and saw that Hermione was indeed right: he was standing up, muttering non-stop and looking at Harry.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'll set him on fire and you stir up a panic. Create some kind of diversion."

"Alright."

Hermione pulled her wand out and whispered, "_Lacarnum Inflamari_."

Bright blue flames shot from her wand onto the hem of Snape's robe. She disappeared and Eponine, in feint panic-stricken tone, let out a high pitched shriek.

"What's the problem, _now_?" Snape barked.

"Sir, your robes…" Eponine stammered, panicky.

"What about them?"

"Fire!" said another professor. "You're on fire!"

He let out a yelp when he saw the fire and all of the teachers panicked. Eponine noticed that Quirrell had fallen down when one of the teachers sprang up to see the commotion. Eponine looked to see if Harry remounted his broom…his fingers were slipping…she stared at his hand and suddenly felt as though her mind was grabbing his wrist and pulling him up. Urgh! He was heavy. Her mind was like a baby muscle, still weak but slowly developing. He was up and on his broom again. Once she let go, her head felt two sizes too big after that.

She watched Harry, pretending to be working, speed towards the ground. Harry and the Slytherin Seeker, Terence Higgs were elbowing each other, trying to knock one off the others broom. However, they did a nosedive towards the Snitch. Terrence chickened out, of course. Then, he did an amazing, yet crazy thing: he stood on his broomstick like a surfboard, following the Snitch. But when he leaned forward to catch it, he tumbled to the ground. All the teachers stood up to see if he was alright. Eponine saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was going to be sick—he coughed—and something gold fell into his hand.

"He's got the Snitch!" said Lee Jordan. "Harry Potter receives one hundred and fifty points for catching the Golden Snitch!"

Madam Hooch flew on her broomstick, blowing her whistle and said, "Gryffindor wins!"

All the Gryffindor students jumped out of their seats and cheered loudly. The Slytherins groaned and hid their faces in their hands, absolutely humiliated by their loss.

Eponine forced herself to stand up and cheer.

"YAY, GRYFFINDOR!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs.

She saw McGonagall smiling happily that her house, Gryffindor had won the game.

"Go, Go, Gryffindor!" the crowd was cheering loudly.

In the midst of cheering, Eponine felt a heavy hand grasp her shoulder and forced her to turn around. She was face to face with Snape, who stared at her coldly with those onyx eyes. She gulped quietly and said, "Oops."

"That' s extra work you've earned there," he said in a sour tone (he was either upset that his house lost or that his jinx on Harry's broom failed). "Now, get out of my sight. You make me absolutely sick."

Eponine ran to the castle, scared about what he would do next. She was running when a voice called out, "EPONINE! Wait!"

Eponine stopped and turned around. It was Hermione. "Yes, Miss Granger?" she said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Thanks."

Eponine shrugged. "Anytime."


	6. Images from the Mirror of Erised

Chapter Six

Images from the Mirror of Erised

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid December, Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in several feet of snow. The lake was frozen solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around, bouncing off the back of his turban. The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

December was the _worst_ month of all for Eponine. Freezing cold drafts blew in through the cracks of the windows and the roof. Snow leaked into her room and froze onto the wooden floorboards and she nearly slipped on the ice. She would curl up in her bed, beneath her already-finished knitted blanket, trying to stay warm. And after a long days work, she would come to her little attic, finding her bed wet from the melted snow. This left her no choice but to beg Snape to let her bring logs up to her room in attempt to stay warm without freezing to death. He eventually, but reluctantly agreed sourly. Also, the other thing she hated was sitting in the dungeons in the winter time; it was so cold that all the students' breaths rose in a mist before them and everything in there was cold as well: the floor, the walls, and even the furniture. Eponine did her best to sit in her little corner, huddled beneath her shabby shawl while she polished shoes (which also froze up).

Not only was the cold of December made her miserable, but the thought of Christmas. Sure, there would be a tree with pretty ornaments and candles, a big holiday feast, pretty, shiny paper and ribbons of assorted colors, sweets, holly and mistletoe, and the sounds of the ghosts caroling throughout the halls, but Christmas was always a miserable holiday for her. She _never_ received presents, not in seven years since she became a skivvy. Just the mere thought of Christmas made her cry.

On a cold, December morning, just a week or two before Christmas, Eponine was outside, shoveling snow in her shabby dress, tattered cloak with gloves that had the fingers cut off; her little fingers were red from the cold and the rough handle of the shovel. Her teeth chattered and her body shivered as cold snow and icy winds blew through her dress full of holes.

While shoveling, she imagined if she had a nice Christmas: her opening presents with a wide smile on her face, drinking hot chocolate and eating sweets: peppermint candy canes, chocolate fudge, cakes decorated in Christmas tree shapes. Mmm! The mere thought of it made her mouth water, but her imagination grew dim upon the thought that there was no such a thing.

"Mornin', 'Ponine," said a jolly, gruff voice.

It was Hagrid with his bushy black hair and beard, beetle black eyes, dressed in a moleskin coat and beaver skin gloves, dragging a huge fir tree.

"Oh, good morning, Hagrid," she said, attempting to sound cheerful. "Do you need any help with the tree?"

"Nah. I'm fine, thanks."

"Hi, Hagrid!" said Ron. "Hi, Eponine!"

Eponine saw that Ron and Harry were outside when they left their class.

"Are you excited about Christmas?" asked Harry.

There was a cold sting in her heart when he mentioned this. She tried to bite back her pain.

"Oh? You're not," he said.

"How could you tell?"

"You looked sad."

"Sorry. It's just that…I've never looked forward to Christmas. I've never even gotten a present," she sighed, sadly.

"Don't worry," Ron said, trying to reassure her. "We'll get you presents."

"No," she said. "I couldn't possibly accept…"

"No, 'Ponine!" said Harry. "You're getting presents for Christmas this year and we won't take 'no' for an answer from you."

Eponine couldn't help but smile and she could've sworn she felt tears emerging from her eyes.

Soon, their conversation was interrupted by something hard and cold that hit her in the back of the head. Then, the sound of cruel, cold laughter followed. Eponine felt the bite of the cold snow on her neck and the throbbing pain from where it hit her. It was an ice ball: hard on the outside with some ice and soft on the inside with snow.

The laughter came from Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"How about a snowball sandwich?" he said, mockingly. He threw a snowball; this time it hit her in the cheek. It hurt just as much as the first one.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Ron.

"Ooh! Looky here! Cinder-soot has a boyfriend," said Malfoy, mockingly. "You two would indeed make a perfect couple. Is there going to be a wedding? Are your parents going to pay for it, Weasley? Oh, that's right; you can't afford _anything_!" Crabbe and Goyle laughed. They kept pelting Eponine with snowballs while she shielded herself with her arms. "What are you going to name your children, Poor and Poorer? Are you planning on living in a shack…or a cardboard box?" They kept laughing.

Eponine could feel the rage building up inside as they kept pelting her with snow. Soon, Crabbe and Goyle shoved Eponine down and she landed on her knees. Malfoy snuck up to her and dumped a snowball down the back of her dress.

"Got some chills up your spine, Cinder-soot?" mocked Malfoy.

"STOP IT, MALFOY!" yelled Harry.

Eponine could feel the rage building up inside her like a kettle about to explode from being on the stove too long. Suddenly, she could imagine herself making a snowball in her mind…a pile of snow just at her feet began to ball up together and suddenly it hurled itself at Malfoy, hitting him right in the nose. He fell backward on his bottom and blood oozed out of Malfoy's nose.

"NO FAIR!" he yelled, his voice cracking as though he was going to cry.

Seeing Malfoy get pelted in the face with a snowball made the whole incident seem insignificant and made Eponine feel more confident.

"Aww," said Eponine, mockingly. "Gonna go cry to your Mummy and Daddy, are we, crybaby?"

Ron and Harry laughed, slapping their knees.

"What's going on here?" said a voice that was similar to the sting of the ice ball that hit her in the face.

"Nothing," she said, innocently.

"Eponine pelted me in the face with a snowball," Malfoy said, cupping his bloody nose.

"I did _not_!" she yelled.

"You're a liar, Cinder-soot!"

Snape only stared at her coldly; she knew he didn't believe her. The glare he gave her with his eyes was colder than the icy winds. He was about to slap her when…

"She's right, she didn't," interrupted Harry. "I threw the snowball at Malfoy. He was teasing Eponine and throwing snowballs at her so I threw it."

"He's right," said Hagrid. "He was provoked, Professor Snape. Malfoy was teasin' her."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," Snape said, silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Potter, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along now, all of you."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere. Malfoy cupped his nose and gave Eponine a dirty look.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to. You don't deserve to be punished all the time. I see how Snape treats you and I figured that once in a while, I'll take the fall for you."

She smiled again, so grateful that she had an ally for once.

"Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes.

All these unexpected, strange and unexplainable things were happening that Eponine didn't know what was going on. First, it was the goblet, then the bowl of fruit incident at the start-of-term banquet, then the exploding, hurling potion bottles, the sink and levitating wood during the troll incident on Halloween, then the storage closet door, and now the snowball-to-Malfoy's face. She had so many questions, but who to trust to tell her secret? Who was smart enough to know all of this? Only one person came to mind…

While bringing logs to the students dorms, she did the Gryffindor house last. She looked for Hermione in the dorm and found her reading in the Common Room by the fireplace, deeply absorbed into her book.

"Hermione?" she said, meekly.

She blinked her eyes and looked up from her book. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you about something," she said. "Well, you're the only person I know who's really smart and…I need your help…"

Hermione's eyebrows rose with interest. "What is it?"

"It's a secret that I have to tell you…but, before I tell you this secret, you have to promise _not_ to tell _anyone_: not even Ron or Harry."

"Very well, then. I won't tell. I promise."

Eponine began to tell her about how objects seemed to move whenever she was angry, scared, or stressed. She told her about the incidents that happened the past few months.

"Well, that explains a lot," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"After the Quidditch game, Harry said he could've sworn he felt an invisible hand pulling him up by the wrist. He assumed that he was imagining things. Also, when I was asking you to create a diversion, something inside your blouse was glowing. What was that?"

"You promise not to tell?"

She nodded. "Of course."

She took the little heart from her ragged dress and showed her.

"It glows whenever there is something bad going to happen," she admitted.

"That's even more interesting. Where did you get this necklace anyway?"

"I don't know. In fact, I don't remember very much of my past. Dumbledore told me it was given to me at birth as a present." There was a long silence between the two girls. "So, what should I do?"

"Well, 'Ponine, this is a very big secret you have. I'll look into these strange incidents that you mentioned. Maybe something in the library can point me in the right direction. Otherwise, it sounds like your magic abilities are developing right on schedule."

"No," said Eponine. "I knew I was a witch. I'm just not allowed to use magic. But this felt much different. It was like a whole other entity lived inside me. Like something even more powerful lived inside of me."

"I'll look into this. I'll let you know when I have all the answers."

"But how are we going to meet again when you have the answers? We'll need to meet somehow without Snape catching us together."

"Well, you know the castle well enough. Do you know of any rooms that are empty and nobody goes into them?"

"Well, there's the girls' bathroom on the second floor. It's been abandoned for years. Nobody goes in there because of Moaning Myrtle. I suppose we could meet in there."

"Fine. We'll meet there. Now, we'll need some kind of signal that we should use so we can meet." She thought. "I'll touch my left temple, signaling that I've found something and we'll meet in there as soon as possible."

"OK."

And so, another friendship was forged by Eponine. She hoped Hermione would have all the answers to her questions: questions she had been burning to know about, but she never dared to ask. She also hoped that Hermione would not tell anyone her secret. It felt like a terrible secret. She was worried that what if she got so mad that these so called 'incidents' wound up hurting people. She couldn't bear to live with that.

Hopefully, Hermione would have the answers soon…

Christmas week was here. Since most of the students at Hogwarts had gone home, there was not much work to be done. Most of the beds of the students who left were made and there were not as many shoes to be polished. Of course, Harry would be staying at Hogwarts as well as Ron. Perhaps she could make friends with them. As for Hermione, she was leaving for the holidays to stay with her parents, but she promised she would look into what they talked about and promised that she wouldn't tell her secret. While sweeping the Great Hall, she could hear Ron, Harry, and Hermione talking secretly about something: about how they were looking up about some incident that involved the three-headed dog, Fluffy, Snape limping and jinxing Harry's broom, and a man named Nicolas Flamel…

Eponine felt something inside her brain tingle when she heard that name. Flamel. Where did she hear it before? It sounded so familiar…

An old man standing over a baby's cradle, holding a heart-shaped necklace over her and smiling…a baby cooing and laughing as it played with the heart that dangled in front of her…

"Dawdling, are we?" said a silky voice. It was Snape. His voice startled her.

"Sorry," she said. "I lost my train of thought for a moment."

"Well, snap out of it, you lazy girl. I have things for you to do."

(what else is new?)

He handed her a list. "I need you to do some shopping."

"Alright."

She was about to read the list when Snape interrupted her. "Read it later when you get to Diagon Alley. And I want you back here before dinner. BEFORE, _not_ after dinner. Savvy?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now here's some money to pay for everything on the list." He handed her a little sac of money, which she placed in her ragged apron pocket. "Take the Floo Express. And don't spend any money on nonsense. Once you come back, I want the change. Clear?"  
"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go."

Eponine used the Floo Express in McGonagall's office, which she was happy to let her use. She grabbed some Floo Powder and yelled "DIAGON ALLEY!"

She dropped the Floo powder on the floor and green flames erupted around her and she felt as though she were being sucked down a giant drain, spinning faster and faster. She felt as though she was going to be sick; she clutched Snape's list tightly in her little fist, in fear that she would lose it. She landed in the fireplace that was at the pub, The Leaky Cauldron.

It was very dark and shabby, yet warm inside. A few old women were sitting in the corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they saw the wretched little girl with a dirty face and dressed in tatters. They stared at her curiously.

"Ah, hello, young lady," said the bartender. "Haven't seen you around here. You new?"

"Well, yes…" she answered.

"What's your name?"

"Eponine."  
"Eponine. Such a pretty name."

"Well, I'm sorry I interrupted your place of business, sir. But, I can't stay. I'm here on Hogwarts business."

"Ah. I see. Well, it was nice meeting you, 'Ponine. Say, before you go, have a cookie."

"Oh, I couldn't sir."

"Oh, go on. Take one. Just fresh out of the oven. Besides, it's Christmas."

He held out a plate of cookies. She took one and took a bite. Her eyes grew wide and she wolfed it down hungrily since she was starving already. Everyone stared at the hungry child who barely chewed her cookie.

"Hey, take it easy. You'll get a stomachache if you eat it like that."

"I was hungry," she said, embarrassed. "Well, thanks for the cookie. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

She looked for the door in the back and left the pub and found herself in a small, walled up alley. She looked at the list that Snape had given her. It read:

_Directions on how to get to Diagon Alley (for stupid girls like yourself)_

_After exiting the Leaky Cauldron, you will find yourself in a small, walled up courtyard_

_Next, look for the hole in the wall, tap three bricks up and two across going in CLOCKWISE DIRECTION_

_Once in Diagon Alley, DON'T DAWDLE!_

Eponine put the list back into her pocket and found a stick on the ground and tapped the wall just like it said in the directions. The bricks that she touched quivered—it wriggled—in the middle—and the hole grew wider and a second later she was facing a large archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

Eponine walked down the cobblestone road, staring at all the shops that had sweet smells of delicious food, which made her mouth water madly. Her large, blue sunken eyes peered into shops with delicious smells of sweets. Oh! How she longed for one of those sweets. She sighed with disappointment, realizing she couldn't waste Snape's money on 'nonsense' as he called it.

She took the list out of her apron pocket again. It read

_SUPPLIES TO BUY_

_Black cauldron, brass, standard size five_

_Unicorn hair and horn, at least four jars_

_Root of asphodel, four jars_

_Wormwood, five jars_

_Monkswood, seven jars_

_Wolfsbane, six jars_

_Horned slugs, six jars_

_Nettles, seven jars_

_Snake fangs, five jars_

_Porcupine quills, three jars_

_P.S. NO DAWDLING! If you're late, you'll rue the day you were born. _

She went to the Potions shop to buy the supplies that were on the list. After buying everything, the heavy load of supplies made her tired. She sat down to rest her aching muscles. Her poor, thin little body trembled as the cold nipped her skin that was exposed from the holes in her dress.

Some of the shoppers stared at the wretched creature: some uttered words of pity and others pointed and whispered, shaking their heads while some completely snubbed her. While walking back to the Leaky Cauldron, some shoppers and their children gave her money, believing she was some kind of beggar. She looked at the money she had in her hands that she had gotten. She still had plenty of time before she had to go back and plus she would get Ron and Harry and Hermione Christmas presents. She stopped in a material shop and bought some black velvet material that glowed with a variety of colors and she bought some silver thread.

Lastly, she looked at her left over money. She had enough to buy herself some sweets, which she did. She hid them in her material in hopes Snape wouldn't catch her smuggling these forbidden things that he told her not to buy. However, it would be hard to explain the material she bought…what to do? She took her shawl off and wrapped the material; it was long enough to cover it, even though she would have to freeze as she headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

She saw that it was nearly close to dinnertime. She walked as fast as she could to get to the Leaky Cauldron, freezing in the cold. She took some Floo Powder from the pot next to the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron and yelled,

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!"

Again, she felt that terrible feeling of being sucked down a drain. She felt sick when spinning because she could feel her cookie coming up. She landed in the fireplace in McGonagall's office. She saw that she was just in time. Snape was probably busy with his class, so she decided not to bother him. She figured this was a good time to sneak all of her forbidden treasures upstairs. First, she hid the material under McGonagall's desk and went to put away the supplies she bought for Snape in his storage closet. She stacked the glass jars as neatly, but quickly as possible. After she was finished, she ran back to McGonagall's office and took her material from under her desk and ran with it upstairs, hiding it under her mattress along with the silver thread.

Once she showed Snape that she had gotten everything he had on his list and returned the money, he was pleased.

"Good. Go to your room," he replied, flatly.

Eponine sighed and went up to her attic. She sat on her bed, in front of her fire, making Ron, Harry and Hermione's Christmas present. The material in her dirty hands changed colors as she sewed the silver thread, which glittered.

As Christmas drew nearer, every night, she would stay up, making Ron, Harry and Hermione's presents and during the day, she would hide them in a place Snape would never think to look: underneath some loose floorboards just under her mattress. She always hid things that Snape forbid her to have: some of them were sweets that she had stolen from the kitchen on Halloween, a tin full of cookies that she swiped from Malfoy's room when he was in class (she smiled evilly at the thought of Malfoy looking all over his room for his cookies), some wet parchments that had drawings of a beautiful gown she wanted to make one day.

By the time it was Christmas Eve, they were finished. She hid the rest of the material under the floorboards and the presents in her basket of shoes.

On Christmas morning, Eponine got up extra early to do her morning chores and hopefully meet up with Harry and Ron to open her presents. She carefully tiptoed down the steps from her attic; she always had to be quiet when her master was sleeping. If so much as a floorboard creaked, he'd be awake in a heartbeat, yelling at her for disturbing his sleep. Eponine always got up at 5 AM to begin her morning chores; however, she got up much earlier and if Snape ever found out that she was up earlier than she was supposed to be, he'd be suspicious, especially since it was Christmas.

She finished mopping the floor in the Great Hall, polished all the plates, goblets, and utensils, polished all the shoes of the students that were still living at Hogwarts, bringing logs in for the fireplaces, washing the windows of the Great Hall and cleaning the tables. Once the sun came up, she went to drop off the shoes she had polished at the dormitories and pick up more shoes to be polished as well as bring logs in for the fireplaces. She stopped at the Gryffindor tower last and found Ron and Harry had opened their presents.

"Merry Christmas," said Eponine, lugging the logs in her arms as well as the basket of shoes.

"Merry Christmas to you too," they replied.

"What are you doing, working?" said Ron. "It's Christmas. You should be enjoying the holiday."

"Well, work doesn't ever stop for me. Not even on holidays." She placed the logs in the fireplace.

"Oh, come on. Drop what you're doing and open your presents."

She dropped the shoe basket on the floor and sat on the soft chair; though she was afraid of setting her dirty bottom on the scarlet seats.

Ron and Harry handed her presents. She opened the first one, which was from Ron and it was chocolate fudge, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, and chocolate frogs. From Harry, she got a silver hairbrush with the letter E engraved elegantly, which she touched with trembling dirty fingers. Tears came to her eyes as she was unable to speak at the first presents she had received in seven years.

"Thank you," she said in the utterly most grateful voice that trembled as if she were trying to hold back tears. "Oh, I've got presents for you too."

She dug into her shoe basket and handed them to them. They opened them to find slippers that swirled with colors like a rainbow. Harry's turned green and Ron's turned maroon. The silver initials were hand-sewn glittered. Harry's had lightning bolt in the H and Ron's had a Gryffindor lion on it.

"Wow!" they said.

"Did you make these?" said Harry.

She nodded. "I worked on them every night."

"What pains you went through to do this," said Ron. "What's this material?"

"I don't know. I was told it was made by elves."

Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows in amazement. They thanked her for the presents and she thanked them for hers. She stayed a while to eat her sweets (which she did as quickly as possible). She spied what looked like a silvery gray fluid that hung on a chair.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's an invisibility cloak," said Harry.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Don't know. A note said, 'Your father left this in my possession before he died. Use it well'."

"'Use it well'? What does that mean?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it will help you find out who this Flamel person is."

"How do you know about that?" said Ron, turning pink.

"I heard you talking about him last week. Why is this Flamel so important?"

"Let me ask you this: has your master been acting suspicious lately?" asked Harry.

Eponine shrugged. "Not that I know. But…oh dear! I'm not supposed to tell. He'll have my hide if I tell you."

"What?" they chimed in curious.

"That day, Harry, when you showed up at the staffroom to get something and I tried to shoo you away, he mentioned something about the dog."

"What did he say?" asked Ron.

"He said 'how are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three of its heads?' or something like that. Why are you asking about my master, anyway?"

"We think he's trying to steal something that's underneath the trap door that Fluffy's guarding."

"Fluffy? That thing has a name?"

"Yea. Hagrid told us about him."

Eponine looked at the time. "Oh! I have to go. Lots of work to do. Goodbye, Harry and Ron. Oh! Could you give this to Hermione. It's her Christmas present." She handed them a wrapped package.

"We will. Thanks again for your presents."

"And thank you for your presents. I tell you that this has been the best Christmas of my life and you don't know how grateful I am."

"I hope you enjoy them," said Harry.

She turned her heel to continue her work. She hid her presents under the floorboards that afternoon. The feast was full of Christmas food; it smelled so good until Snape handed her dinner: all half eaten meals or food that was never touched. She didn't care at this point because she had gotten presents after seven years.

As the sun set on Christmas Day, Eponine was stuck with a lot of work. There were dishes to be washed and put away, tables to be cleaned and garbage to be picked up. She sighed after a long night's worth of work. Suddenly, she heard footsteps in the hallway going towards the library. She looked around, terrified.

"Hello?" she said, in a trembling voice. "Is someone there?"

She heard the door to the library being opened. She turned around, but nobody was there. She was scared. She decided to find out what that was. She followed cautiously and soon, she saw a floating arm holding a lantern, heading to the Restricted Section. It frightened her. She wanted to scream, but she held her tongue and bravely decided to face it. She hit the floating arm with her basket.

"OW!" yelled Harry's voice.

"What? Harry?"

He let the invisibility cloak fall off of him to reveal himself.

"What are you doing out of bed? You're not supposed to be out of bed!"

"What are you doing?"

"Late night of work. Just finished." She paused, looking around, worried that Filch was around. "Look, if you don't get out of here, you're going to get me in trouble. I'm not supposed to let students wander about at night."

"I know. But I can't help but think about this Nicolas Flamel. Please, 'Ponine, don't tell."

She sighed. He _did_ give her a Christmas present.

"Fine," she said, sighing with reluctance.

"Thank you. Let's go find Flamel, shall we?"

"OK."

Eponine kept a lookout from behind while Harry walked in front. The Restricted Section was at the back of the library, which was locked up with a latch that had to be pulled. He looked through the books, reading peeling, faded gold letters spelled in words in languages that neither of them could understand. Some had no title at all. One book had a dark stain on it that looked horribly like blood. The hairs on Eponine and Harry's necks stood on end; maybe they were imagining it, but they thought they heard faint whispering coming from the books, as though they knew someone was there who shouldn't be.

"Famous Fire-eaters," he whispered, reading the F section. "Fifteenth Century Fiends. Flamel. Nicolas Flamel. Where are you?"

He took the invisibility cloak off and set it down while Eponine kept checking around with wild, wandering eyes. He grabbed a large black and silver book and pulled it out from the chain curtain with difficulty because it was very heavy and placed it on the shelf in front of them. As soon as he opened it, there was a piercing, blood-curdling shriek that split the silence.

"CLOSE IT!" Eponine yelled over the shriek.

Harry snapped it shut, but the shriek went on and on, one high, unbroken earsplitting note. He put the book back with shaking hands.

"Let's not do that again," said Eponine.

"Who's there?"

The voice startled them both. It was Filch. Panicking, he grabbed the invisibility cloak, which knocked over the lamp and it smashed and went out. Eponine joined him and blew out her lamp. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Filch's lamp light.

"You can't hide," said Filch.

They hid under the cloak together and tried to keep their breathing to a minimum; it was short and their hearts were pounding.

"Who's there?" yelled Filch, holding a lamp, looking wildly around with pale eyes. Even though he couldn't see them, it was as though he was looking into their eyes, knowing that they were there. They waited until he walked past them and they walked out the door. They heard a meow and saw it was Mrs. Norris. She followed them for a second, but not very far. Eponine grabbed Harry's hand, frightened.

Suddenly there were voices and shadows coming from the hall.  
"Severus, I…I…" said a stammering voice. It was Quirrell. He was pressed against a column with Snape, holding him by the collar.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," he said, taking a step forward.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

Suddenly, he turned towards Harry and Eponine's direction as if he heard something. Harry covered his mouth when he realized he was breathing too loud. He reached his long fingers towards them, but thankfully they were quick enough to step away. Snape looked confused, but shrugged it off and turned back to Quirrell.

"We'll have another little chat soon," he continued. "And decide where your loyalties lie."

Soon, footsteps approached the professors.

"Ah, professors," said Filch. "I found this in the library. It's still hot. That means there's a student out of bed!"

They took off with Filch and disappeared into the night. Once they were out of earshot, they entered a little room, not far from the library and opened it as quietly as they could. They let the cloak fall.

"Where are we, 'Ponine?" he asked.

"I think this is an unused classroom," she said. "I don't think it has been used for a while."

Indeed she was right. The dark shapes of desks and chairs were piled against the walls and there was an upturned wastepaper basket—but propped against the wall was facing them was something that looked like it didn't belong there.

It was a magnificent mirror as high as the ceiling with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription carved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

"Funny," said Eponine. "I don't remember this being here."

They moved closer to the mirror, they only saw each other and nothing else.

"Is this mirror any special?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "Let me try it first."

Harry stepped back. Soon, not only did her reflection appear, but two people stood next to her. One was a woman with similar hair to Eponine's with pale skin and a slightly upturned nose with brown eyes. The other was a long haired man with a mustache with blue eyes, just like hers. They were smiling at her. She turned around and saw that nobody was there. Then, she saw her ugliness fading away and saw herself with glowing blonde hair, pink cheeks, and perfect skin. She had no dirt on her face and her tatters faded into a beautiful black velvet dress with her heart necklace centered perfectly on the velvet. She touched her clothes to only find herself in tatters and that her face was still dirty. She looked just like a fairy: perfect and beautiful. But who were these people? She only stared, confused.

"What do you see?" asked Harry.  
"I don't know," she lied. "You take a look."

He stepped in front of the mirror and took a look. Again, he did the same thing as she did: turning around and looking and then back again.

"Mum? Dad?" he said softly.

He probably saw his parents. Of course, it made sense. His parents died when he was a baby. But, she didn't even know who her parents were…perhaps that's who those people in the mirror that she saw. Somehow the man looked familiar to her…like the one in her dreams who was humming to her a lullaby…

"Can I look again?" she asked.

"Sure."

She stepped in front of the mirror. The woman and man appeared again, only this time there were more people behind them, a long line of people behind them, who looked similar to the man. They were scowling at her with a look that told her that they didn't like her. Suddenly, there was humming coming from the mirror and she closed her eyes, trying to remember…

"Harry," said Eponine. "Do you think this mirror shows the future?"

"How can it? My parents are dead," he said, sadly.

"I don't even know who my family is," she said, sitting on the floor.

"You mean, you don't remember anything?"

"Not really. But there are some images that pop up now and then…yet, I don't know if they're real or not." She told him about the dreams she had in the past.

"They sound real to me," he said. Suddenly, he shot up. "I've got to show Ron my parents!"

"I don't recommend that. Filch and Snape and Quirrell are still out there, looking for us."

"I'll be careful."

"In that case, I'm leaving. My master will be suspicious if I'm gone too long."

He nodded.

"Just be careful. Maybe this mirror isn't what it's supposed to be."

The next night, Eponine went back to the room to look in the mirror. She stared at the man and woman again. She closed her eyes, humming that tune she heard coming from the mirror.

"Back again, 'Ponine?" said a voice.

She felt her insides turn to ice. She saw that behind her was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't know you were here, sir…"

"Don't worry, 'Ponine," he said. "I won't tell your master. Your secret is safe with me." He paused. "I see you've discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust you realize by now what it does?"

"Not really, sir," she replied. "It shows me these people…people I don't even know..."

"So, like Harry, you want to know who your family is."

"Yes."

"Do you know what the mirror shows us? I'll give you a hint: the happiest man on earth would be able to look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?"

"So, it shows us what we want, whatever we want," she replied.

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore. "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, like Harry, who have never known your family, see them standing around you. However, remember this: this mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, even gone mad. The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow. And I must ask you not to go looking for it again. It doesn't do to dwell on dreams, 'Ponine and forget to live."

She looked at the image of her parents one last time. A large tear fell from her eye, knowing she would never see them again.

"You still have questions," he said.

"Yes," she said, sadly.

"Well, your questions will be answered soon. I promise you."

"But when? When will I know?"

"You have all your questions, but it's the person you should consider asking. And no, it's not me. I don't have all the answers."

Eponine sensed something about what he was saying.

"You say as though you know something is going to happen," she said.

Dumbledore only smiled. "Trust me, Eponine. When the time comes, you will meet the one who will answer all your questions about your past."

Eponine sighed; disappointed that she didn't find the answers that she wanted. Perhaps Dumbledore was right. But when will the time come? That was her ultimate question of all…


	7. Stones, Secrets and Dragons

Chapter Seven

Stones, Secrets and Dragons

Soon as the holidays were over, Hogwarts was flooding with the returning students. That meant more work for Eponine. For a strange reason, Snape was always showing up unannounced while she was doing work. It was as though he knew what she had on her mind and decided to watch her to make sure she wasn't dawdling. He was in a usual bad temper. He would yell at her to do her work again because, God forbid, he still couldn't see his reflection.

As soon as classes resumed, Eponine sat in her usual dark little corner, polishing shoes. She looked for Hermione in the Potions class. With hopes that Snape had his back turned, she looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at her with a quick gaze and then tapped her left temple with her fingers. It was the signal! She had something for Eponine and together they would meet on the second floor bathrooms. Eponine nodded and hid back in her dark corner.

"Something wrong, Miss Granger?" asked Snape, suspiciously.

"Just a headache," she lied.

During lunch, Eponine made an excuse to Snape that she had forgotten to clean the girls' bathroom on the second floor. Snape, of course, was suspicious at first, but said,

"I'd better see my face on that floor when you're done."

She nodded and took off. She had her bucket of soapy water and her scrub brush and mop in her hand. Hermione was there, waiting for her, holding a large book.

"What's all this?" she said. "I thought we were going to talk."

"We are," she replied. "But, I have to work. Just talk while I work."

She opened the book, leaning against a sink that no longer worked while Eponine mopped the floor.

"Here it is," she said. She began to read, "'Telekinesis is the ability to move or to cause changes in objects, animate or inanimate, with the force of the mind. TK is fairly common among wizards, but is not widely used since it dies down once a young witch or wizard is trained to use magic. It often appears at a young age of a wizard or witch and it is mostly common in girls than boys. TK is triggered in times of stress or stressful situations and often emotions, such as anger and fear, can be a factor. However, if not properly maintained with caution, TK can be unpredictable and even dangerous, especially when it involves anger, stress, and fear. Some stories say that wizards have gone mad and used their ability to harm others.'" Hermione paused. "Well, since you _are_ a witch, your abilities are developing on schedule. And if this _is_ real for you, you have to practice in order to keep your abilities in line or else you could end up blowing up something…or someone for that matter."

"But how?"

"Meet me in the Common Room on Saturday night and we'll practice."

Eponine was nervous. She didn't like having to sneak around like a rat behind Snape's back to socialize with others, but what choice did she have? She certainly didn't want to blow any more things up or end up hurling someone across the room.

"I'll try," she said. "That means I'll have to lie some more."

Saturday night came quickly. Eponine snuck downstairs, avoiding all the squeaking steps from her attic. If one squeaked, Snape would be there in a heartbeat and that meant more explaining to do. Thankfully, she was successful. Hermione was already in the Common Room, waiting for Eponine. She sat on the fluffy couch.

"So, where do we begin?"

Hermione placed a feather on the desk. Eponine stared at it.

"A feather?" she said. "Can't we start with something a little more heavier? Like a spoon?"

"Eponine, you need to train your mind and from what we saw in Potions a few months ago, believe me, your powers are definitely weak, but unpredictable. You need lots of work."

Eponine sighed. "Fine."

"Let's begin." She opened the book. "'First, you must clear your mind from everything. Focus your mind on what is in front of you. Be one with the object.'"

Hermione's voice faded. Eponine concentrated, staring at the feather. Her eyes were burning and her mind was generating waves of energy. The feather remained still though. She kept concentrating. It trembled a bit, but she wasn't sure if it was her mind or her shallow breaths that made it move.

"I can't!" she sighed, filled with hopelessness.

"OK. Then, think of things that make you angry or scared."

Eponine closed her eyes. She pictured all the abuse she had put up with from both Snape and his clone army: all the slaps in the face, insults, lashings and starvation, all the laughing and blows she received from his students, especially when Malfoy and his cronies were pelting her with snowballs…

"Um, Eponine?" said Hermione's voice in the distance.

"Huh?" she opened her eyes.

She saw that not only was the feather levitating, but all the furniture was a foot in the air. All the furniture crashed to the ground. Everyone in the Gryffindor tower got out of bed to see what the noise was.

"What's going on here?" yelled Percy Weasley, the prefect of Gryffindor, still in his pajamas.

"Nothing!" said Hermione. "Just having a late-night study hour."

"Well, as long as you're studying, at least keep it quiet. Others are trying to sleep." To the other Gryffindor students, he shooed them back upstairs.

"Well, I guess we could start with a spoon."

She took out a spoon that she used for her Transfiguration classes and set it down on the table. She read the instructions again. Eponine stared at the spoon, concentrating; Hermione's voice became softer. Her veins pulsed, her heart rate sped up, her blood pressure soared through the roof, and she could feel waves of energy pulsing, her pupils dilated to a full four centimeters, and her entire body went cold. The spoon twitched and trembled, it moved slowly across the table as though it were being pulled by an invisible string. It was heavy like a barbell. Soon it reached the end of the table where gravity should've let it drop. The handle tapped on the table, soon becoming louder and louder. It fell with a clink on the floor. Eponine blinked her eyes and sighed as though she were holding her breath for a long time.

"Well, how was that?" asked Hermione.

"Exhausting," she replied. "I don't even think I've ever felt this tired before."

"Just keep practicing. You'll eventually get used to it."

For weeks, Eponine would meet every Saturday to practice her powers with Hermione. Indeed, they did get stronger and they didn't show up in any unpredictable manner. Hermione encouraged Eponine to practice, even when they didn't meet on Saturday. Soon, she could levitate her bed while lying on it. She could bend a spoon with just a stare, close a window with a blink of an eye, and shut a door with the turn of her head. She could even make the broom sweep by itself, yet she didn't dare laze about while working. It got easier and easier.

Soon, spring was here: the snow melted into silvery springs, green grass emerged from beneath the cold snow, and flowers of assorted colors came up. Eponine was happy that it was spring, yet still it was a bit chilly. She would be mopping floors after students came in with their muddy shoes. After a month of practicing, Eponine felt much giddier and happier now that she had been maintaining her powers.

While dusting in the library, she could hear Hermione talking to Ron and Harry.  
"I had you looking in the wrong section," she said. "How could I be so stupid?" She dropped a large book on the table. "I checked this out weeks ago to do a bit of light reading."

"Light?" said Ron.

Hermione turned to the page that she had bookmarked. She gasped in surprise.

"Of course!" she said. "Here it is! 'Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stones.'"

"The what?" Harry and Ron said together.

"Honestly, don't you two read?" she said, annoyed. She read, "'The Sorcerer's Stones are legendary substances with astonishing powers, both however contain different powers. While one can transform pure metal into gold, the other enhances abilities and glows whenever pure evil is present. They both produce the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal. When the two are brought together, they become powerful enough to destroy an entire country, possibly an entire planet. The First Sorcerer's Stone is currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel the noted alchemist, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty fifth birthday last year. The Second One's whereabouts remain unknown. According to Mr. Flamel, the Second One was proven to be too powerful and dangerous and he was ordered to destroy it. Nobody knows if the Second One exists, believing it to be destroyed while others claim it was only a legend and some rumors are that it is still out there somewhere.'"

There was a silent pause.

"That's what Fluffy's guarding. That's what's under the trap door. The Sorcerer's Stone," said Hermione.

"And the second one? Where do you suppose that is?"

"It says it doesn't exist," said Harry.

Hermione's mind flashed back to the Quidditch game: a red glow inside Eponine's blouse. Of course! It explained everything!

"Eponine," she whispered quietly.

"Huh?" said Ron.

"At the Quidditch game when Snape was jinxing Harry's broom, Eponine's necklace was glowing. It's possible that the Second One is Eponine's necklace."

Eponine heard everything. She hid behind a shelf of books, clutching her necklace. She took it out and stared at the crimson color. She turned the necklace all around and found there was no clasp, no end. She tucked it back in. She tried to remember where it came from…

The old man…some man named Flamel…the necklace dangling over her crib…

"'Ponine!" said Hermione.

She shook back to reality and saw Hermione, Harry and Ron, all huddled around her.

"Where did you get that necklace?"

"I…" she said. "I don't remember…but I think it was given to me when I was born. Funny you should say about Nicolas Flamel, the name sounds so familiar…"

"You know him?" said Harry.

"Not really. But I have this memory...of an old man standing over my crib…holding it over me…then, the name Flamel is mentioned, but that's all I remember."

"You mean you can't remember anything from your past?" said Hermione.

"No. Everything is just a blur."

"You know, about your pendant…"

"I know. I heard everything."

"EPONINE!" Hermione scolded.

"Sorry. I can't help but listen to conversations. When you've been a domestic servant for so long, you just blend in with your environment. You pretend you're invisible to the world."

"Well, as long as you have the Second Sorcerer's Stone, it should be safe," said Harry.

"Actually, it is. There's no end to the chain." She showed them the chain.

"Oh! I've heard about one of those!" said Hermione. "It's the Unbreakable Chain. It's a special chain that was made by dwarves. It's known to be immune to spells and crafted weapons. Once the chain has been bound to whomever, it remains there forever and grows an inch every year the person grows up. When the person dies, it turns to dust."

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes as if they'd had enough of Hermione's intelligence.

"So, what do we do?" asked Eponine. "What should _I_ do?"

"Well, as long as the two stones are apart, nothing can happen," said Hermione. "We don't want anything getting blown up."

"As far as we're concerned, Snape is going to try and steal the First Stone," said Harry.

"Did he say anything suspicious?" asked Ron.

"No. Not recently. But I've noticed that he's always talking to Quirrell a lot. But, whenever they're chatting, he tells me to go away or shuts the door in my face."

"Interesting," said Harry.

"Now, how else are we going to get the First Stone?" asked Eponine. "Surely, _someone_ must know."

Harry remembered the day he, Ron, and Hermione were talking to Hagrid after the Quidditch match a few months ago and how he mentioned Fluffy to them.

"Hagrid!" he said. "We'll go see him at tonight." They turned to Eponine. "Are you in?"

"First, let me finish all my work. I'll find some excuse to make to my master so he'll think I'm working late."

"Does Snape even _mind_ that you work late?" said Ron.

"Not at all, he knows that some days I have to stay up late."

Ron, Hermione, and Harry waited for Eponine outside the castle. She came at last in her shawl, exhausted from her work. Together they ran across the wet grass towards Hagrid's hut; the grass squashed beneath their feet. Harry knocked desperately on the door.

"Hagrid," he began.

"Oh, hello," he said. "I'm sorry, don't mean to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain for today."

He was about to shut the door when they said in unison, "We know about the Sorcerer's Stone."

He opened the door, not surprised. "Oh." He let them in. Hagrid was dressed in an apron and wore oven mittens, which was odd at first, but they assumed that he was making dinner. They sat down on the huge chairs by the fireplace.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it," said Harry.

"Snape?" he said. "Blimey. You're not still on about him?"

"Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone," said Eponine. "We just don't know why."

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone. He's not about to steal it."

"What?" said Harry.

"That's right. Now come on, I'm a bit preoccupied today," he said as though he were trying to shoo them out.

"Wait a minute," said Harry. "'One of the teachers'?"

"Of course!" said Hermione. "There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments…"

"That's right," said Hagrid. "Waste of bloody time if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Ain't a soul knows how, except for me and Dumbledore." Then, he said to himself, "I shouldn't have told you that."

Suddenly there were strange sounds coming from the fireplace. It sounded like metal tapping. All eyes turned in that direction. Hagrid turned his back and moaned a bit and was holding something. Soon, he turned around and placed the thing on the table. It was a huge, black egg.

"Hagrid—what exactly is that?" said Harry.

"Oh that…" Hagrid said nervously. "That's—uh…"

"I know what that is," said Ron. Then, turned to Hagrid, "But, Hagrid, how did you get it?"

"I won it," he replied. "Off a stranger down at the pub. He seemed quite glad to get rid of it as a matter of fact."

Soon, there was a funny clicking noise coming from it. They all stepped back as if it were about to explode. Soon, there was a crack and pieces of egg flew in all directions. What looked like a tiny winged lizard emerged: it wasn't really pretty. It looked like a wet, crumpled umbrella. Its spiny wings were huge compared to its skinny jet-black body; it had a snout with wide nostrils, the stubs of horns and bulging yellow eyes. All five of them stood there, stunned while Hagrid sat there in awe, like a child who had opened a present on Christmas Day to find exactly what he had wanted.

"Is that…" said Hermione. "A dragon?"

"That's not just a dragon," said Ron. "That's a Norwegian Ridgeback. My brother, Charlie works with these things in Romania."

"Isn't he beautiful?" said Hagrid, near tears. The dragon turned towards Hagrid and made a happy sound. "Oh, bless him, look, he knows his mummy." He stroked the dragon's chin and it again gave another happy sound. "Hello, Norbert."

"Norbert?" said Eponine, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, sure, he's gotta have a name, don't he?" said Hagrid. "Don't you, Norbert?"

He stroked the dragon's chin and suddenly the dragon sneezed and there was a fireball, setting Hagrid's beard on fire. He made a surprised gasp and began to put the fire out with his hand. Grey smoke rose from the orange yellow sparks.

"He'll have to be trained up a bit of course," he said.

The five of them looked at Hagrid as though he had lost his marbles. Tame a dragon? It was impossible. It was way too dangerous.

"Who's that?" said Hagrid, leaning forward as though he saw someone.

The four of them turned towards the window and saw someone looking in the window. There was a pale blond head and there was no mistaking him.

"Malfoy!" said Harry.

The color drained from Hagrid's face. "Oh, dear."

Malfoy had seen the dragon and worse, Eponine, with other students, outside the school grounds, not working. She was sure that once he told Snape, she would be dead.

The four of them walked back to the school together. They were trying to calm down: their hearts were pounding in their chests that it was loud enough to hear it in their ears. They all knew they were in trouble: one, for wandering on the grounds at night and two, Hagrid had an illegal dragon hidden there and add that all together, it spelled trouble. They tried to talk amongst themselves to stay calm…

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon," said Harry. "He told me so the first time we met."

"It's crazy," said Ron. "And worse, Malfoy knows."

"I don't understand," said Hermione. "Is that bad?"

"It's bad," said Eponine, her pale face becoming paler.

There, standing in the hall, was Professor McGonagall, in her tartan robe and nightcap, holding a candle.

"Good evening," she said.

Soon, Malfoy stepped out of the shadows behind her with a smile.

They were all doomed!


	8. Detention in the Dark Forest

Chapter Eight

Detention in the Dark Forest

Things couldn't have been worse.

The five of them stood in front of the desk in McGonagall's study on the first floor. Hermione trembled along with Eponine (she could only imagine what fate awaited her). Excuses, alibis, and wild cover up stories chased around in all their brains. Neither of them could see that they were going to get out of trouble this time. There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept them being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone in Hagrid's hut. Add Norbert and Eponine not working (she was supposed to report to any professor that was awake if she saw any students out of bed) and they might as well be packing their bags already and Eponine would probably be reading her last rites.

"Nothing," she said. "I repeat _nothing_ gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken."

"Fifty?!" gasped Harry.

"Each."

The three of them gasped. They had already lost 150 points in one day.

"As for you, Miss Eponine," she said, turning to her. "I have informed your master of your whereabouts."

She could feel her stomach sinking into her painfully; she prayed the ground would open up and swallow her. She would rather endure the fires of hell than face Snape. Her ears perked up and she could've sworn that she heard his charging footsteps, but wasn't sure if it was just a dream. Soon, the door burst open almost flinging the door off its hinges and she could see Snape's angry, twisted face. His eyes were glittering wildly, his sallow face was a nasty, brick red and his mouth was twisted as though he had eaten a lemon, and she could've sworn fire would be coming out of his back any minute now.

"You…" he began, softly, storming towards her.

"Severus," said McGonagall as an attempt to calm him down.

"LAZY, WORTHLESS GIRL!" he bellowed loudly that all the desks rattled at the sound of his voice. Spit sprayed all over her. Malfoy only grinned, enjoying this.

"Severus, calm down," McGonagall said.

Eponine was forced to stare at Snape's angry face: she could hear those shallow, angry breaths and his nostrils were dilated. She braced herself for _any_ signs of a blow she might receive. She could feel her throat tightening and a lump formed in her throat.

She forced herself to stare into his cold, angry eyes, ready to make an explanation.

"Sir, I…" she began in a choked voice.

Suddenly, Snape's hand swiped across Eponine's face. It was a loud whip crack sound that echoed throughout the study, making Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and even McGonagall jump. Malfoy just kept on smiling evilly. There was a hot burn and a large, red handprint began to form on Eponine's pale cheek. It stung so badly that tears were forcing their way out. She clapped a hand to her cheek to soothe the burn.

"Severus!" said McGonagall, angrily. "Was that necessary? We've talked about this doing it in front of the students."

"My apologies, Headmistress," he replied, calmly as possible.

"Now, Severus, since your servant is in enough trouble already, might I suggest that she serve detention with them?"

He glared at a trembling, tear-streaming Eponine. If she could read his mind right now, he would've thrown her against the wall by now and probably beat her non-stop. He sighed; there was no way he could refuse McGonagall's request since she was the Headmistress.

"I suppose," he said, reluctantly.

"Good. So it's settled." She turned back to the students. "And to ensure it doesn't happen again, the five of you will receive detention."

"Excuse me, Professor," said Malfoy. "Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the five of us."

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall. "You see, honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Eponine all grinned after hearing that Malfoy would be serving detention with them.

The five of them went to meet Filch in the entrance hall. He was there, waiting for them, holding a lamp. He led them outside and taunted and leered at them.

"It's a pity they let the old punishments die," he said. "Was a time detention found you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming."

They marched across the dark grounds. They wondered what their punishment would be. It must be something really horrible since Filch sounded delighted. However, Eponine didn't care how horrible the detention would be. She was so grateful that McGonagall had spared her from a horrible lashing from Snape. This was probably the first time she had ever been caught with students at night on the grounds.

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight," said Filch. "He's got a little job to do inside the Dark Forest."

The moon was bright, but clouds scudded across it kept throwing them into darkness. Hagrid emerged from his hut. He was gathering bolts and his crossbow with tears in his eyes. His boarhound, Fang was sitting by his feet.

"A sorry lot, this, Hagrid," said Filch. "Oh, Good God, man. You're still not on about that bloody dragon, are you?"

Hagrid sniffled. "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"Well that's good, isn't it?" said Hermione. "He'll be with his own kind."

"What if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all."

Filch rolled his eyes. "Oh, for God sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you."

"The Forest?" said Malfoy. "I thought that was a joke. We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are…" there was a howling in the distance and Malfoy started looking scared. "Werewolves."

The four of them were pleased to hear there were notes of terror in his voice.

"Oh, there's more than werewolves in those trees, lad," said Filch, grinning evilly. "You can be sure of that." Then in a sarcastic, playful sing-song voice, he said, "Nighty-night."

He took off with his lantern.

"Right," said Hagrid. "Let's go."

Hagrid led them to the very edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up high, he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the forest. The sounds of howling wolves and the wind blowing softly and other sorts of noises were scattered about the forest. Fang, Hagrid's boarhound, was in the lead. Hagrid soon stopped in front of a fallen tree and squatted down to examine something. Soon, his fingers were covered in a silvery liquid.

"Hagrid," said Harry, nervously. "What is that?"

"What we're here for," he replied. He showed them his fingers. "See that? That's unicorn blood, that is. I found one dead a few week. Now, this one's been hurt badly by something."

Eponine could've sworn she saw something move in the forest, but wasn't sure if it was her imagination. She trembled and blinked her eyes.

"So, it's our job to go and find the poor beast," said Hagrid. "Ron, Hermione, you come with me."

"OK," said Ron, terrified.

"'Ponine, Harry, you'll go with Malfoy." They looked at each other with bitter spite. Harry and Eponine nodded.

"OK," said Malfoy. "Then, I get Fang."

"Fine," said Hagrid. "Just so you know, he's a bloody coward."

Fang let out a whine.

"Wait 'till my father hears about this," Malfoy complained. "This is servant's stuff."

"Boo-hoo," said Eponine. "Poor baby."

"Shut up, Cinder-soot or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" she said, crossing her arms, raising her eyebrows skeptically. Any fighting and there would be more trouble. "I thought so."

"If I didn't know better, Draco," said Harry. "I'd say you're scared."

Malfoy scoffed. "Scared, Potter." Soon there was a strange noise that made the three of them turn their heads. "Do you hear that?"

Eponine decided to have a little fun. She levitated a leaf and it floated towards Malfoy's neck.

"LOOK OUT, MALFOY! A SPIDER JUMPED ON YOU!" she screamed.

Soon, there were yelps that sounded like a little girl and he did funny hops as though his feet were on fire. Harry and Eponine laughed until their sides split.  
"Don't…EVER…do that…again!" he panted, angrily.

Harry and Eponine were giggling silently.

"Come on, Fang."

They had been walking for nearly a half an hour, deeper and deeper into the forest, until the path became impossible to follow because the trees were thick. Soon, Fang stopped in his trail and let out a low growl and Eponine's heart began to glow.

"What is it, Fang?" said Harry.

The three of them looked and saw the unicorn, dead. It was a sad sight to see: its long, slender legs were stuck out at odd angles where it had fallen and its mane was spread pearly-white on the dark roots.

But that wasn't the only thing they saw: there was a cloaked figure, kneeling beside the unicorn's neck, drinking its blood. Suddenly, it lifted its head and it snarled with silver-blood dribbling down its lips. Harry clapped a hand on his forehead and Eponine's heart glowed with intensity. Malfoy let out a scream and bolted while Fang followed, barking. Soon, it floated towards Harry and Eponine and her heart was already glowing bright enough that she could've sworn she saw outlines of a face…a face that reminded her of a face she had seen in a dream…then, it stood and walked slowly towards the two of them. Eponine grabbed Harry's hand and together they backed away until they stumbled into the tree roots, knowing for sure it was the end. It reached out towards them…

Soon, there was the sound of hooves behind them, and something jumped over their heads and raised its hooves at the charging creature. Soon, it floated away and up into the trees, disappearing. It was a man with a horse's body. A centaur. It had a palomino body and had dark hair and blue eyes.

"Harry Potter," said the centaur. "Eponine Black, you must leave. You two are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you two."

"What was that thing you saved us from?" asked Harry.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death, but at a terrible price. For you have slain something so pure, that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life, a cursed life."

"But who would choose such a life?" asked Eponine.

"Can you think of no one?"

"Do you mean to say that that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking its blood, that was Voldemort?" said Harry.

The centaur leaned in as though to whisper a secret.

"Do you know what is hidden at the school this very moment?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone." He whispered.

"Ah," said the centaur when he saw the glowing heart on Eponine's neck. "I see you are the bearer of the Heart. You have the Second Stone."

"Yes," she replied.

Soon, there was barking and approaching footsteps. Hagrid stood there with his crossbow, ready to aim, but lowered it slowly.

"Harry! Eponine!" said Hermione's voice.

"Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met Eponine and Harry." He turned to the two of them. "You all right, you two?"

They nodded.

"Harry Potter, Eponine Black," said Firenze. "This is where I leave you. You are safe. Good luck."

The five of them returned to the castle. Harry and Eponine told about what had happened when they found the dead unicorn.

"I'm sure it's Voldemort," said Harry.

"You mean, You-Know-Who is out there right now in the forest?" said Hermione.

"But he's weak," said Harry. "He's living off the unicorns." He paused. "Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself. He wants it for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll come back."

"But if he comes back," said Ron. "You don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?"

"I think if he had the chance, he would've tried to kill me tonight," said Harry.

"And why would he go after you, Eponine?" said Ron.

"I have the other stone," said Eponine. "I suppose he wants the other stone. I remember on Halloween that the same cloaked figure approached me and tried to take it from me."

They all stared in horror, their faces blanched. "Why didn't you tell us?" said Hermione.

"I didn't think it would happen again."

"So, You-Know-Who's has been in the castle?!" gasped Ron.

"I don't know. I couldn't see his face."

"What else happened?"

"I don't know…he grabbed my throat and all of a sudden, I felt something inside me and it…there was this powerful force that I've never felt before and it threw him across the room…"

"You mean you have powers?" said Ron. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wasn't sure if they were real or not. I couldn't tell anybody my secret just yet until I was certain that they were real and how to control them. I don't want to hurt anybody with them."

"I suppose it's possible that You-Know-Who would want to use your powers since you are the bearer of the Heart and the Stone enhances your powers…and with the two Sorcerer's Stones, he could destroy anything," said Ron. "And to think that I've been worrying about my Potions final."

"Well, you should at least tell Dumbledore about your powers," said Harry.

"No!" said Hermione. "It's not worth the risk. I think it's best that we don't say anything for now." Eponine was grateful that she had saved her. "And we're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard that Voldemort always feared?"

They looked at her.

"Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore's around, Harry and 'Ponine, you two are safe. As long as he's around, he can't touch either of you."

After the detention in the Dark Forest, Eponine was given extra work to do. He had her clean the entire Slytherin dormitory from top to bottom. Of course, Malfoy had told all his fellow classmates that Eponine was the one who snitched on him and got him a detention. While she cleaned the dormitory, the Slytherins pelted her with shoes with spells and laughed at her. Eponine tried to ignore it, but it was difficult, especially when the shoes hit her in the head.

Snape had been in a bad mood since McGonagall decided that it would be better to give her detention. Since he was in a bad mood, she decided to stay out of his way in fear that he would lash her.

It was exams week and the halls were quiet during exams. Snape shooed Eponine out of his classroom during exams in fear she would give hints. She would be in the kitchen, washing dishes while she made dishes float towards the shelves and stack themselves up. Throughout the day, her heart kept glowing on an off. It was strange. It was embarrassing because she had to cover it with a dishtowel to keep it from glowing.

While sweeping the courtyard, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found her. She saw that Harry had his hand on his head.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

"My scar. It keeps burning," he said.

"It's happened before," said Hermione.

"Not like this," said Harry.

"Perhaps you should see the nurse," suggested Eponine.

"I think it's a warning. It means danger's coming."

"I think you're right, Harry," said Eponine. "Now that you mentioned it, my stupid necklace has been glowing on and off all day today. I practically had to cover it with three dishtowels to hide it."

She looked around for any signs of Snape, looking out the windows to see if she was working. She pretended to be working.

"Of course!" said Harry.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anyting else is a dragon and a stranger turns up who just happens to have one? I mean, how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pocket? Why didn't I see this before?"

The four of them took off running towards Hagrid's hut. He was sitting outside on the front step, playing a flute.

"Hagrid," said Eponine. "Who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?"

"Dunno," said Hagrid, casually. "I never saw his face. He kept his hood up."

"This stranger," said Harry. "You and he must've talked."

"Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him, 'After Fluffy, a dragon's going to be no problem.'"

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Of course he was interested in Fluffy. How often do you come across a three-headed dog, even if you're in the trade. I told him, 'The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy for example, just play a bit of music and he falls right to sleep.'" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. "I shouldn't have told you that!"

The four of them took off, running across the grass to McGonagall's study on the first floor.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore," said Harry, out of breath. "Immediately."

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here," said McGonagall. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

"He's gone!" said Eponine, frantically.

"Now?" said Harry. "But it's important. It's about the Sorcerer's Stone."

Professor McGonagall stared at them in shock; her face drained. She dropped the quill in her hand.

"How do you know…?" she spluttered.

"Someone's going to try and steal it," Eponine said.

She eyed them with a mixture of shock and suspicion.

"I don't know how you four found out about the Stone, but I assure you it is perfectly well protected. You three go back to your dormitories, quietly. And you, Miss Eponine, you should be working. You don't want to have your master looking for you again, do you?"

She nodded and left, clutching her broom and followed her friends out. She stayed at a reasonable distance: far enough from them, but close enough to hear.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met," said Harry. "It was Snape. Which means he knows how to get past Fluffy."

"Um…guys…" Eponine said, nervously.

"And with Dumbledore gone…" Hermione began.

"Good afternoon," said a smooth, velvet voice behind them.

Snape was standing right there, behind them. They stared at him. Eponine gulped loudly and tried to pretend she was working and not talking to anybody.

"Now what would three young Gryffindors such as yourselves, be inside on a day like this?" he said.

He looked in Hermione's directions. She stammered for a moment and Snape raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'Yes, Miss Granger?'

"We were just…" said Hermine.

"You ought to be careful," he said. "People will think you're…" that's when he looked in Harry and Eponine's direction. "Up to something." He stared at Eponine. "And you, I trust you aren't talking to anybody, are you?" His eyes were glittering as though he were trying to bore inside Eponine's mind.

She shook her head no. "No, sir," she said in a choked voice.

"I do hope you're not lying, girl," he said. "You don't want the strap on your back again, do you?"

"No, sir."

"Good. You should be grateful that for my generosity last week and thankful that McGonagall saved your pathetic hide."

Eponine only nodded. Using her wits and carefully chosen words, she spoke the words that she knew he would like to hear.

"Yes, sir. I am an ungrateful wretch who doesn't deserve your generosity. You are so generous to have spared me from punishment last week and I'm thankful that you did."

"Good. Now, get back to work before I change my mind."

He turned on his heel and walked away with his black robes floating behind him.

"What do we do now?" said Hermione.

"We go through the trapdoor," replied Harry. "Tonight." Then to Eponine, "What do you say, 'Ponine? Are you in?"

She nodded.

"Meet us on the Third Floor."

"I will."


	9. Through the Trapdoor

Chapter Nine

Through the Trapdoor

Eponine waited until all was quiet. She went down the steps from the attic on tiptoe, carefully avoiding the squeaky ones as well as any squeaky floorboards. Once safe, she sprinted towards the third floor corridor, waiting for Ron, Harry and Hermione. If Filch was around, she used her powers to make something fall so he would go running in another direction. She heard footsteps approaching towards the corridor.

"OW!" said a voice out of nowhere. "You stood on my foot!" It was Hermione.

"Sorry," said Ron's voice.

"Guys?" she said.

"'Ponine," said Hermione's voice in thin air. "Good. You're here." They were under the invisibility cloak.

"Don't have to worry about Filch," she said. "He's long gone."

"Good," said Ron.

"_Alohomora_!" Hermione said, her wand in her hand sticking out from the invisibility cloak.

The lock opened and the four of them entered inside. The dog was snoring. Its breath blew the invisibility cloak off of them.

"Wait a minute. He's…" said Harry, "snoring."

"Snape must've been here," said Eponine.

"He put a spell on the harp," said Harry.

There was a golden harp in the corner, playing; the strings plucked themselves. It played a melody that sounded familiar to Eponine, but she decided not to waste any time trying to remember and trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone before Snape had a chance. They decided to use this opportunity to open the trapdoor since they were wasting time staring at the harp.

"We have to move its paw," said Harry.

"What?" said Ron.

"Come on!"

The four of them pushed the paw off the door. They checked for any signs of the dog waking up. Thankfully, it was still asleep, snoring away. They could feel the dog's hot, smelly breath as they approached the giant heads.

"Ugh!" said Ron. "It's got horrible breath."

Backed away once the paw was off the door, just to be safe in case it woke up. Then, they opened the trapdoor. There was nothing but darkness and no sign of the bottom.

"OK," said Harry. "I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out."

There was a long silence between the four friends.

"Does it seem a bit quiet to you?" asked Eponine.

"The harp!" said Hermione. "It stopped playing."

Suddenly, something white and wet landed on Ron's shoulder and he let out a disgusted moan. When he realized what it was, they looked up and saw that the dog was standing over them, growling.

"JUMP!" yelled Harry.

First Harry entered. As Hermione was about to enter, the dog grabbed the trapdoor with its teeth; it ripped off easily and it tossed it aside and it broke to pieces. It was about to bite Hermione until Eponine looked at the harp, which moved across the floor and it hurled itself at the dog's middle head. It whined with pain and then Ron, Hermione and Eponine jumped down the trapdoor. It stuck its head down there after recovering, barking and drooling.

They all fell down and landed on something soft, cool and wet. They sat up and saw they were sitting on some kind of plant.

"Lucky this plant thing was here, really," said Ron.

Suddenly it moved and the plant began to twist snakelike tendrils around them. It wrapped itself around Harry and Ron; their legs had been bound tightly. Ron, Harry, and Eponine began to struggle while Hermione seemed calm.

"Stop moving!" she said. "This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster?" snarled Ron, leaning back to stop the plant for curling around his neck. "Oh, _now_ I can relax."

Hermione soon disappeared downward. The three of them yelled when they saw her disappear.

"What do we do now?" panicked Ron.

"Just relax!" Hermione's voice came from below.

"Where are you?" said Harry.

"Do what I say! Trust me!" she said.

Eponine and Harry relaxed and it released them.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"Fine," said Eponine.

Ron let out panicked yelps when he saw Eponine and Harry disappear.

"He's not relaxing, is he?"

"Apparently not," said Harry.

"I've got to do something."

"What?" said Harry and Eponine together, panicking.

"I remember reading something in Herbology." She paused, remembering as fast as she could. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, it's deadly fun…" then she suddenly remembered. "But will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight."

She pulled out her wand and with a carefully chosen spell, a blinding white light appeared. The plant suddenly loosened its grip as it cringed away from the light and warmth. Soon, Ron fell in a heap on the floor in front of Hermione.

"Whew," he said. "Lucky we didn't panic."

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology," said Harry.

Soon, there was a silence as they recovered from what had just happened. They heard something that sounded like flapping.

"Do you hear that?" said Eponine.

"What's that sound?" said Hermione.

"I don't know. It sounds like wings," said Harry.

They reached the end of the passageway and saw before them a dark chamber with only a single light coming from above. It was full of small, jewel-bright birds, fluttering and tumbling all around the room. On the opposite side was a heavy wooden door.

"Curious," said Hermione. "I've never seen birds like these."

"They're not birds," said Harry. "They're keys."

"One of them has to fit that door," said Eponine.

They stopped and saw that a broom was floating right in the middle of the room.

"What's this all about?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," Harry whispered.

Ron and Hermione and Eponine went towards the door to try an open it. Harry only stood in front of the floating broomstick.

"_Alohomora!_" said Ron. The lock only jiggled, but did not open. "Well, it was worth a try."

"What are we going to do?" said Hermione. "There must be a thousand keys up there."

"We're looking for a big old fashioned one," said Eponine. "Probably rusty and silver like the handle."

Harry looked up and suddenly he said, "There! I see it! The one with the broken wing."

There was a large, silver key that had a slightly bent wing as though it had already been caught and stuffed roughly into the keyhole.

Harry looked at the broomstick again.

"What's wrong?" asked Eponine.

"It's too simple," he answered.

"Oh, come on, Harry," said Ron. "If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, so can you. You're the youngest Seeker in the century."

He nodded at these words of encouragement and reached out for the broomstick. As soon as his hand touched the broom, there was a sound of rapidly beating wings. All the winged keys came swarming towards Harry like bees attacking an unwanted visitor throwing rocks at their hive.

"This complicates things a bit," said Eponine, nervously.

Harry waved his hand all around them to keep the keys away from him. Harry weaved his way through the whirl of rainbow wings and keys that swarmed him as he got closer to the silver key with the bent wing, which was struggling to fly away. Soon, he sped up towards the silver key and the other keys chased him. Soon, he caught it and flew around trying to ward off the other attacking, swarming keys.

"Catch the key!" he yelled above the whirring of wings.

He tossed it and Hermione caught it and struggled with it in the keyhole.

"Hurry up!" Ron panicked.

Hermione kept struggling and soon Harry got closer to the door. Once the lock was unlocked, Harry soared towards the door. Soon, Eponine mind flexed and a powerful pulse rippled through the swarm of keys and they crashed into one another; their wings tangled up and some crashed into walls or onto the floor. The four of them slammed the door.

"Let's go," said Eponine. "We should be there soon."

They nodded in agreement.

The next chamber was so dark that they couldn't see anything at all. There were figures standing in the dark.

"I don't like this," said Hermione. "I don't like this at all."

"Where are we?" asked Eponine.

"A graveyard," replied Harry.

"This is no graveyard," said Ron. He swallowed hard. "It's a chessboard."

He was indeed right when light suddenly flooded the room. They were indeed standing on a huge chessboard, behind black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber were the white pieces. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Eponine shivered slightly—the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"There's the door," said Eponine.

The four of them proceeded towards the door; but before they could walk past the white chessmen, the pawns drew their swords, blocking their way. They took a couple steps back and they sheathed their swords.

"Now what do we do?" whispered Hermione.

"It's obvious, isn't it," said Ron. "We've got to play our way across the room." Then, he looked at the empty spaces: there were four and he began to devise a strategy. "OK, Harry, you take the empty bishop's square. Hermione, you take the queen-side castle. Eponine, you take the king's space. As for me, I'll be a knight."

They did as he said and took their positions.  
"What happens now?" asked Eponine.

"Well, white moves first. And then, we play."

A white pawn moved up two squares.

"Ron," said Hermione. "You don't suppose this is going to be like…real wizard's chess."

Ron looked at the pawns and pointed to one. "You there, D5!"

The black pawn moved as he said. Soon, the white pawn drew his swords and drove them into the black pawn, destroying it completely. Their faces turned white as flour and looked horrified.

"Yes, Hermione," said Ron. "I think this is going to be _exactly_ like wizard's chess."

Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. All of them were worried about what would happen if they lost.

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. There would be loud rock explosions whenever one piece took the others. They had lost so many of their chessmen; they watched in horror as the white queen destroyed the castle, knocking it aside with her huge sword. Soon, the white queen turned her blank face towards Ron.

"Wait a minute!" said Harry, realizing something.

"You understand, Harry," said Ron. "Once I make my move, the queen will take me. Then, you're free to check the king."

"No! Ron NO!"

"What is it?" said Hermione.

"He's going to sacrifice himself," said Harry.

"No, you can't!" said Eponine. "There _must_ be another way."

"Do you want to stop Snape from getting that stone or not?" He turned to Harry and Eponine. "Harry, 'Ponine, you two are the ones that must go on. Not me. Not Hermione. You guys."

He grasped the bridle of the horse. "Knight to H-3."

He stepped towards the square. "Check," he replied.

Soon, the white queen pounced and struck Ron's horse with her sword and he crashed to the floor; pieces of stone exploded everywhere and Ron let out a terrible scream.

"RON!" yelled Harry as he saw his friend fall.

Eponine and Hermione were about to move, when Harry stopped them.

"NO! Don't move. Don't forget, we're still playing."

Shaking, Harry moved three spaces to the left

"Checkmate," he said.

The white king dropped his sword at Harry's feet. The game was over. Harry and Eponine ran to Ron's side.

"Take care of Ron," said Harry. "Then go to the owlery and send a message to Dumbledore."

"Ron's right," said Eponine. "We're the ones that must go on."

"You two will be ok, Harry and 'Ponine. You two are brilliant. You are."

"Not as good as you," Harry said.

"Me? Books and cleverness. There are more important things. Friendship and bravery." She paused to check on Ron. "And you two be careful."

The two of them exited the chamber and descended down a staircase. Eponine's heart began to glow and Harry clapped a hand to his head. She wrapped it with dishtowels to block out the glowing. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, someone was there—but it wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort…


	10. The Man with Two Faces

Chapter 10

The Man with Two Faces

"You?!" they said.

It was Quirrell.

"No," said Harry. "It can't be. Snape…he was the one…"

"Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to him, who would suspect p-poor st-st-stuttering Professor Quirrell."

"But that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me."

"No, dear boy. _I_ tried to kill you. And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would've succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little countercurse."

"Snape was trying to _save_ me?"

Eponine only remained silent; her face turned white. She couldn't believe any of this. Snape was trying to save Harry? Impossible!

"I knew you were a danger to me the moment we met, especially on Halloween," Quirrell continued, speaking to Harry.

"Then, you let the troll in!" Eponine said.

"Yes, very good, Miss Eponine. Snape, however, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running about in the dungeons, Snape went to the third floor to head me off." He paused. "He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone. But, he doesn't understand. I'm _never_ alone. Never."

He turned towards the Mirror of Erised. "Now, what does this mirror do?" He paused. "I see what I desire. I see myself holding the Stones. But how do I get the first one and where is the second one?"

"Use them!" said a voice. A voice that sounded familiar.

"Come here, Potter and 'Ponine!" yelled Quirrell. "NOW!"

The two of them forced themselves to walk. Harry and Eponine stood in front of the mirror.

"Tell me, what do you see?"

They looked at their reflections in the Mirror of Erised. Together, they saw Harry's reflection smile at them. It put its hand into its pocket and pulled out a blood red stone, similar to Eponine's pendant. It winked and put the stone back in its pocket—and as it did so, Harry felt something heavy drop into his real pocket. Somehow—incredibly—he'd gotten the Stone.

Eponine looked in his direction and saw him clutch his pocket.

(no harry don't you must lie about what you see)

"Well, what do you see?" Quirrell said, impatiently.

"I'm…I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore," he invented. "I've won the House cup."

"He lies!" said the voice.

"Tell the truth!" he shouted "What do you see? And you," he said to Eponine. "And you, where's the other Stone?"

Eponine was frightened; she could feel the heat from the pendant from beneath the dishtowels.

"Let me speak to them," said the voice.

"Master, you aren't strong enough.

"I have enough strength for this." The S at the end of 'this' hissed like a snake.

Petrified, the two of them watched as Quirrell reached up and began to unwrap his turban. What was going on? The turban fell away. Quirrell's head looked strangely small without it.

They would've screamed, but it died in their throats. Where there should've been a back to Quirrell's head, there was a face; a dreadful face appeared. It was chalk white with glaring red eyes and slits for nostrils like a snake.

"Harry Potter, Eponine Black," whispered the face. "We meet again."

Eponine only stared in horror; white as ever. That face! She remembered that terrible face standing over her crib, wand pointing at her. An image appeared on the mirror and there was Eponine's mother, holding her baby, protecting her. The blinding green light. That horrible scream. Her falling to the floor…

"That's right, Eponine. You remember that night?"  
"Voldemort," they said together.

"Yes. Do you see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another like a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it can't give me a body of my own. However, there is something that can. Something that, conveniently enough, lies in your pocket, Harry and something that you're wearing on your neck, 'Ponine."

The two of them began to bolt towards the stairs, but Voldemort yelled,

"STOP THEM!"

Quirrell snapped his fingers and there was a wall of fire that blocked all possible ways to escape.

"Don't be fools, you two," he said. "Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?"

"NEVER!" they screamed.

Voldemort laughed. "Bravery. Both of your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry and 'Ponine, would you like to see your parents again? Together we can bring them back."

The images of their parents appeared in the mirror, engulfed in flames.

"All I ask is for something in return."

Eponine unwrapped the dishtowels from her necklace while Harry took the Stone out of his pocket.  
"That's it, you two." He paused. "There is no good and evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the Stones!"

The images of their parents disappeared like smoke in the mirror.

"LIAR!" they yelled.

"KILL THEM!" shrieked Voldemort.

Quirrell flew towards the two of them. Quirrell, pinning both Eponine and Harry to the ground with his knees, started to choke Harry and Eponine. The First Stone slipped out of Harry's hand as cut off his air and Eponine's necklace slipped out of her blouse, glowing with intensity.

Together, Harry and Eponine used their free hands and tried to pry Quirrell's hands off of their necks. He let out a painful scream. Soon, Quirrell's hands turned to ash and disintegrated.

"What is this magic?" he whimpered.

"Fool! Get the Stones!" yelled Voldemort.

Soon, the Sorcerer's Stone glowed along with Eponine's pendant and it levitated in the air. Soon, a golden beam connected with the Heart. Eponine let out a piercing scream that sounded similar to an eagle. Her entire body felt like it was on fire…

"NO!" Quirrell yelled.

"STOP THE GIRL!"

Eponine's eyes turned a red orange color and her hair rippled like flames and became gold. Suddenly, there was a powerful pulse and the mirror broke and pieces of glass flew hurling themselves at Quirrell like knives. He used his wand to turn the glass against her; the force between the two was intense. Eponine saw fire…hot, burning fire and began to sweat. The glass heated and disintegrated into sand. Soon, there was smoke coming from beneath Quirrell's skin. He screamed. Soon, he burst into flames and disintegrated into ashes.

Eponine fainted from exhaustion as if all the energy inside her was burned up…

Eponine blinked her eyes. She felt much cleaner for some reason, but didn't know how. She sat up and found herself in the hospital. Soon, she was surrounded her three friends, who looked worried that she would never wake up. They were happy to see that she had finally woken up.

"Good to see you again, 'Ponine," said Ron.

"What happened?" she said.

"You've been asleep for three days," said Hermione.  
"I have?" she said. "What happened?"

"Well, you didn't miss much," said Harry. "You fainted when Quirrell disappeared."

"And the First Stone? Is it safe?"

"It's gone. Nicolas and Dumbledore destroyed it. They thought it would be best. Dumbledore told me that the First Stone had been drained; all of its powers are gone. Once you fainted, the First Stone was crystal clear. Dumbledore explained to me that your pendant must have absorbed all the First Stone's powers." Harry paused. "What exactly happened to you?"

"I don't know," said Eponine. "I felt like I was burning and then, I felt all this power filling me and I felt so strong…I can't explain it. Then, once it was over, I felt so exhausted…"

"That must mean you're powers are stronger," said Hermione.

"So, what happened while I was asleep for three days?" asked Eponine.

"Well, the end-of-term banquet was yesterday. We're leaving today. We thought we'd say goodbye before we left."

"I'm going to miss you this summer. It's going to be lonely for me since I'll be alone in the castle."

"Don't worry," said Ron. "We'll write to you every day."

"Let's make a promise," Eponine said. "Let's promise that if my powers _do_ get the better of me, you'll be there to stop me if you have to."

They all smiled. They placed their hands on top of each other. "Friends forever," said Eponine.

"Friends forever," they all said.

"I believe you have a train to catch, you three," said a voice from the doorway. It was Dumbledore. They three of them nodded and took off.

"See you next term," said Hermione.

"I believe you have questions," said Dumbledore. "About what happened in the dungeons with you, Harry, and Quirrell, don't you?"

"Yes, sir. I must know. When Harry and I touched Quirrell, he disintegrated into ashes. Do you know why?"

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkled from behind his half-moon glasses.

"Yes, 'Ponine. It's because both of your mothers. They sacrificed themselves to save you two. This kind of magic leaves a mark, one that cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin. Do you know what it is?"

Eponine shook her head.

"Love, 'Ponine. Love."

Eponine smiled. "Sir, when the Stones came together, I felt as though so powerful. My powers felt stronger than ever."  
"Of course, Eponine. That was why Nicolas Flamel chose you to be the bearer of one of his Stones. Mr. Flamel knew your parents very well and they were good friends. He gave you his Stone as a gift because he believed you are a worthy protector of the Stone. He believed that you would use your powers to do good. You are indeed a worthy bearer, Eponine."

Eponine smiled as he patted her on the head.

Eponine looked out the window of her attic, watching the scarlet Hogwarts' Express disappear in the distance. She waved at her friends as they disappeared, knowing they were waving back…


End file.
